The Misty Mystery One question changes it all
by Nibbs
Summary: This story takes place after Ash wins the master league and it is a romance.Hope ya like it better than my other story.Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Pokemon nor shall I ever own Pokemon but the story is mine so don't steal it   
  
Chapter 1  
One question changes it all  
  
Ash Ketchum stood on the raised platform. Pikachu stood in the arena, breathing heavily. Pikachu was weak and his trainer and he knew that the next attack would knock him out. The crowd was perfectly silent, quiet enough to hear a pin drop. They waited to see whether the Alakazam would faint. The Alakazam belonged to a trainer with scruffy blonde hair who stood on the opposite platform. The Alakazam swayed a little and began to fall. He hit the ground and the referee waited for a few seconds before he made the greatest announcement of Ash Ketchum's life.  
"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu. Ash Ketchum is now the ultimate master of Pokemon in the masters league" he announced in a professional voice. The stadium was silent for a few seconds before it erupted into screams, laughter and overwhelming applause. A reporter with long blue hair with a high ponytail rushed over. She was about 15 or 16.She wore a pair of black trousers, a pale blue short sleeved sleaved shirt and a white tank top underneath it. She had big brown eyes  
"Hi, my name is Natasha Merep, I'm trying to become a professional reporter, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" she asked, her pretty brown eyes pleading .Ash thought there was something so sincere about her. Something about her that reminded him of his friends when they declared what they wanted to be. The hope and the determination but the way she would never hurt anyone to get what she wanted This also showed her good heart. There was no name for this so Ash decided to just note it as clear eyes, clear of malice and dangerous determination and filled with hope and dreams.  
"Two minutes" he told her quickly. He leapt over the bar of the platform and landed with a thud but sprang to his feet. Pikachu was bounding towards him with energy coming only from his victory. Ash was about twelve and so he was still young. Pikachu in his last stride leapt with all his might and landed in Ash's arms. A mob of well wishers swarmed the arena. Ash was suddenly surrounded by people congratulations, he scanned this mob for a certain group of people. Brock was in the crowd and so was Tracey, the redhead was there too. He thanked everyone and made his way towards them.  
"Ash I have so much to tell you about now" Misty cried when he reached her. He was about to say something when he saw Misty looking at him with genuine eyes the clear eyes look, which reminded him of the reporter Natasha. He spun around to see she was still up on the platform. She was leaning on the rail watching the crowd, looking sad. You could almost see what was going through her mind. Natasha felt like a failure. She felt that maybe her dream wasn't to be she wasn't aggressive enough to get the story. Brock followed his look.  
"What a knock out! " Brock cried watching the way her long blue hair fluttered slightly in the wind. Her shirt also flapped and her eyes were downcast.  
Misty was smiling widely for Ash when she felt someone grab her by the waist and drag her out. The crowd was so loud and people were so frantic no one heard her screams for help or even noticed the young girl get dragged off. The crowd just saw it as more room to squish into. Ash grabbed someone's hand ,not looking just assuming since it was Misty next to him two seconds ago it was her hand.  
"He touched me, oh my god" a girlish cry sounded. Ash turned around and saw some blackhaired girl in the spot where Misty was. The girl was delighted that he grabbed her hand.  
"Misty!" he yelled loudly. He stood on tippytoes trying to see the familiar eye catching hair .He couldn't see anything. He rushed over to the platform to where Natasha stood, her face lit up when she saw him.  
"Your back?" she asked.  
"Have you seen Misty?" he asked without thinking. He forgot that not many would know who Misty was. The way a Pokemon trainer must know about Pokemon Natasha knew about this, as she had done her research.  
"Misty, she's a um a gym trainer of Cerulean city, right?" she asked hopefully.  
"Yeah have you seen her?" Ash asked .  
"She's the redhead right? um I saw red head leaving the stadium with some guy "Natasha answered.  
"Ash relax, Misty probably didn't see the point in trying to talk to you when they were all these people trying to, she's more than likely back at the house" Tracey told him.  
"Hi I'm Brock" Brock said in a goofy voice to Natasha, who wore an expression of surprise and fright .She was standing in a position of backing away if she wanted to  
She turned her attention to Ash.  
"So you in a mood for your first interview about being the ultimate Pokemon master?" she asked.  
Ash liked the sound of that and for some strange reason he knew that he and Natasha would be friends. He always tried to make friends with people who had clear eyes. It was a very rare quality in people.  
"Sure " he answered, grinning.  
"By the way, my friends call me Tash" Natasha told them.  
"And you consider us friends?" Tracey asked.  
"Anyone who will help a stranger for no reason only from the goodness of they're hearts is a friend to me" Tash answered.  
"Yeah lets make a strong friendship" Brock cried in his goofy voice. Tash took a step back.  
"Anyway" Ash answered ignoring Brock.  
"So what do you want to now?" Tash answered pulling out her Dictaphone.  
"Well right now all I want to do is sleep" Ash answered, grinning. Pikachu nodded and yawned.  
Tash smiled and continued asking questions. She even asked Brock and Tracey a couple of questions and she asked the Pokemon of they're opinions .  
"Could you make a copy of that?" Ash asked. Tash looked at him curiously.  
"My friend who isn't here but probably find it amusing what with the Pokemon an all".  
"Sure Ash"  
  
"Let go of me "Misty screamed. They were deep into the forest now.  
"Now the boss will be proud of this" a male voice answered. Butch stepped out from behind a tree.  
.Misty was sitting on the ground, carefully guarded by her masked kidnapper  
.Cassidy stepped out from behind the other tree.  
"No motto today?" Misty asked.  
"Quiet, we have no need for a motto today not with the plan we have" Cassidy told her.  
"Well you don't need me interupting" Misty said beginning to get up. The kidnapper growled at her and she sat down quickly.  
"You promised me the money. You know how hard it was to get her, a big crowd, a friend of the winner of the match. I should be charging more" he replied.  
'Here" Butch said ,casually. He tossed him a small bag filled up with notes.  
"Good luck kid" he muttered and disappeared into the darkness of the forest"  
Misty watched him leave with anger in her eyes.  
"Save you glares" Cassidy told her. Butch pulled out a pokeball and a Raticate appeared from the red beam.  
"Raticate hyper fang on this" Butch ordered giving him a bag filled up with water. He did so and water spurted out from the large bite marks. Misty watched this demonstration terrified.  
"Now try anything funny, that bag will be your skin understand?" Butch demanded. The bag lay flat on the ground.  
"Crystal" Misty said, quickly and nodded her head. Cassidy walked ahead of the group.Raticate glared at her all the time. He walked along her side. Butch walked behind them bringing up the rear.  
They came to the sea.  
"This is the way off the island" Cassidy announced.  
A flapping noise alerted them. In a flash of orange and brown Misty was snatched up by someone on a flying Pokemon.  
She smiled relieved to see Butch and Cassidy shrink, the higher up they got from the island.  
"Cutting it a bit close aren't you" she joked. Her eyes widened when she noted the most important thing about this rescue. It wasn't Ash  
"Heya Misty?" Brock yelled into the attic of the house. It was a small house and Misty wasn't that easy to lose. She wasn't here.  
"She could have gone out for a breath of fresh air" Tracey suggested to ash.  
"Yeah I mean what are the odds of us actually losing someone?" he joked nervously but he feared for her safety.  
  
A few years later.  
Tash not about twenty tucked a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear as she looked into the camcorder.  
"Today's the day when the legendary master Ash Ketchum celebrates his victory by maintaining his title. He travels around to each gym and challengers try they're luck out, sadly however today also brings back painful memories for him and those he knows. Today was also the day one of Ash Ketchum's dearest friends disappeared. Misty Waterflower the fourth sensational sister, gifted with talents for Pokemon training disappeared today. Lost in the crowds and never seen again, the police have given up hope on trying to find the girl aged twelve when she disappeared. The Cerulean gym is the only gym that doesn't participate in the celebrations for obvious reasons"  
"Hi Tash " a cheerful voice said from the door. Ash stood there with a grin.  
"Hi I was just making a recording"  
"Cool, can I watch it?" Ash asked.  
"I'm not really sure if that would be the bets thing to do" Tash answered carefully but Ash had already snatched the tape off her and shoved it in the vcr. He grinned.  
"Me a legend that is so cool" he said proudly   
"Hi Daisy" Tracey said into the telephone. Each year when this day came around Either Tracey or Brock or Ash called up Cerulean Gym just to make sure they were OK and keep an eye out for them  
"Hi great to hear from you, how is everyone?" Daisy asked  
"We're all good"  
"Does Ash think he can defend his title this time round?" Lily asked,.  
"No problem!" Ash nearly yelled into the phone, triumphantly.  
"I remember when we first met you, the little squirt who our little runt hung around with. We knew you were good but we never could have dreamed you were that good, Our mom told us that you can't just see talent it comes from within" Daisy said, her voice getting husky. She placed a hand over her mouth and walked away, Violet hugging her  
"We're sorry bout that, today's always been an emotional day at out gym," Lily explained, looking down.  
"Do you want us to visit?" Ash asked with concern.  
"No, we wouldn't want to disrupt the festivities, besides you would confuse all the kids here who have told already that Ash Ketchum won't be making a stop" Lily protested.  
"Don't they mind?" Brock asked. Whenever they made this call Brock always pushed the urge to flirt with them to the furthest regions of his soul. He owed to Misty and it would mindblowingly inappropriate to do so.  
"Well they do at first but when they understand they more or less keep quiet, today we like to remember the three of them" Violet told them.  
"How do you remember them?" Tash asked.  
"We talk about the old times, the things Mist used sat when she was younger and the things we used to pull and generally remember the good old days, then usually cry, order pizza's and cry and talk, today is a very emotional day for us," Daisy said.  
'"We should let you guys go anyway, thanks for calling" Lily said.  
"Bye" everyone said and the phone screen went blank.  
"Funny isn't it, to some news reporter or a police officer, Misty and Mom and Dad were just statistics just some writing in a file, to us they were our world"  
Lily leant against the wall, slid down buried her face in her knees. Daisy sat on the step of the stairs and Violet feel to her knees in front of the room.  
"I'm going down to see officer Jenny" Ash announced Ash did this every year since she diappeared.  
Officer Jenny looked up when she heard a small crowd walking in.Tracey,Brock,Ash and Tash and Pikachu stood at the desk.  
"How can I help you Ash?" she asked.  
'Just wanted to know whthr there was any information about missing peoples since last year?"he asked hopefully.Jenny frowned,  
"Ash I'm sorry,its like she vanished in a puff of smoke,if she had passed on then we would know but this case is completely in the dark but I assure you if we ever and I mean ever hear anything about this we will inform instantly"  
"Thanks anyway"  
To be continued  
I have started another story even thought my last story failed but you got keep trying. Please and Review  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

12:11 PM 1/14/01Ok. I don't own Pokemon but I do own a small franchise in the Bahamas. Yeah I am lying. Please no flamers  
  
Chapter 2 Strolling down Memory lane  
  
Misty now 16,watched half amused as a boy named Jack raced towards her, jumping over the ground and taking huge strides and stumbling about. When he reached her, he was out of breath and placed his arm against a tree.   
He wore a pair of black tracksuit pants with a white stripe down the sides of the legs and a sports tee shirt with a jumper tied around his waist.  
"Hey Mist get what I just did"  
"Don't call me Mist"  
"Buts that your friend called you"  
"You're not him, you're someone completely different." Misty answered.   
She sat down facing the glistening lake they were next to. She wrapped her slender arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. Her eyes gained that sad, faraway look that happened whenever she thought of her friends.  
"Do you think they remember me?" Misty asked, not to Jack in specific but out loud.  
Jack's Pokemon who were released earlier all shook their heads. They liked the girl that travelled around with their trainer.  
"There was so much I should told them, all of them and my Pokemon. I should have told Psyduck that even though I mocked him all the time, he was one of me best Pokemon and one of my best friends.  
Its funny, Pysduck in his own dim-witted way always came through for me in the end. I never acted on it but I knew that I could rely on him.  
That's what a true friend is, someone you know will be there to the very end .My friends were always there for me, I just never realised it till it was too late. Sometimes I wanted to be independent and go where I wanted and not to have answer to them. When I went somewhere on my own they were concerned for me. I thought that they thought I was a weak little girlie who needed the big tough guys to protect her, but they knew that I was no push over or weak. They just wanted to help and no matter how much I fought with them, it didn't change anything. I was such an idiot, I took it for granted and now it's lost forever "  
Warm tears started streaming down her face and her large eyes wobbled. Jack felt the guilt and regret and misery he often felt, when she cried.  
"This is all my fault and I know. If only I hadn't been so impulsive. All you wanted to do was go back to the stadium but no I had to know about Ash Ketchum.  
Then I was so spineless. I couldn't bear to deal with what the people would think when I arrived back into town with the missing girl the police were searching for so we avoided towns and we got so lost and so far away from them that you couldn't go back. I had no right to do any of this, I should have jut rescued you, brought you back to the stadium and I know I am going to regret it for the rest of my life" Jack responded.  
"Words, Jack. They're all words. Nothing more. The smallest deed is better than the greatest intention"  
"But I know they didn't forget you, no one could. I mean the one thing that I don't regret about this is that I met you. I know you hate me but I want you to know that if Ash isn't still looking for you which would the dumbest move in history its his loss. Anyone who knew you know that there's something really special inside of you that no other human has and people search they're whole lives trying to find so if these guys are as great as you say, you'll meet up with them again as long as you go the distance"  
Misty looked at him quizzically but she looked less downhearted.  
" I mean you told me yourself, you gotta work on things. Nothing in this life is dropped into your hands. You gotta keep trying and then try some more. You have to the distance which I assume that's what you want"  
Misty gave him a watery smile. She dried her eyes and washed her face with some water from the crystal water. She whipped her head out quickly and small droplets of water sprayed out, her hair flapped behind almost giving the effect of a fire. She smiled sincerely at Jack.  
"Lets go kidnapper boy"  
"So what was Ash like?" Jack inquired. The Rapidash named ferno trotted up to them.  
Misty climbed up on Ferno as always.  
"Like no one I ever met before. At times he could be dense and I always teased him because of it but that was because I knew he could make it just needed a little shove every now and again. When addressing each other all we wanted to do was argue more so than talk to Brock or Tracey or anyone else, just to fight. A lot of people had theories on that like Danny and Nurse Joy, Well everyone had a theory and me and Ash. Melody Team Rocket, Tracey, Nurse Joy Danny, My sisters .The list goes on and admittedly Ash didn't drive me as crazy as I acted. He had this way with Pokemon that they always trusted him and Pokemon just adored him. Don't get me started on his appetite though. But he never would ignore anyone in need. He helped everyone around him. He had a kind heart and he never lost faith in what he believed. He would make a sacrifice if he thought it was the right thing to do. A great Pokemon trainer, there was no denying no matter how much I tried, it was his motivation. His determination led him places that I wouldn't have dreamed of. Nothing was ever worth it for his dream. That's something I liked about him. And his courage, He was impulsive but his courage was something else. He would go to these incredible lengths for Pikachu or any of his pokemon. Ok maybe I had a little thing for him when we were younger but he was so adorable, he had these really cute brown eyes and you could only see how gorgeous they were when he cried. He always so vunerable when he was crying, I'd just want to hug him and he had this bright grin and he had this messy hair that scruffy but I just wanted to hug him so much, "  
Jack rode along his Rhyhorn, listening to Misty ramble on. What was obvious to him seemed to be the one thing she never mentioned. He was glad that she had cheered and now after a while they were going to be at a town. He was only half listening to her though. Misty was so proud of Ash it was inspirational almost. Somewhere through her chatting she had released the Pokemon she was raising at the moment because they would like the lake. She had become a better trainer since the incident with Jack. Now she was tough water Pokemon trainer. A huge sea monster burst though the surface of the water.  
"Gyrados" it roared.   
A Dewgong swam along side the Gyrados. A Tentacool bobbed through the water and a Jigglypuff sat on top of the Rapidash with Misty. This one however wasn't a prima donna like another Jigglypuff she knew. Jack's Pokemon were the Rapidash that Misty was on, the Rhyhorn that Jack sat on. Fearow, Sandshrew, Oddish and a Growlithe he had caught that day. Misty always held Jigglypuff in her arms whenever they travelled on Rapidash. Rapidash was one the fastest Pokemon there was and Jigglypuff's short little legs could never keep up. Most of time the group of two teens and a whole lot of Pokemon travelled on foot, which meant that Jigglypuff would scurry around and play with the others. Jigglypuff was sort of young at heart Jigglypuff but then all the Pokemon just loved playing around and messing with each other. As far as Pokemon trainers went these Pokemon didn't do badly at all. Misty and Jack were reluctant to keep they're Pokemon in the Pokeball's when they were walking through the forest, which they were most of the time since they tried to avoid towns as much. That proved a difficult task.  
So with Misty bubbling away about Ash, not really caring about whether anyone was listening to her. Jack half listening to her and thinking up of plans and dreaming and the Pokemon springing around, the group was making they're way towards a town. They just didn't know it.  
  
  
A large bus painted in the colours red, white and blue drove down the road. Brock pressed his face against the glass and fogged up the glass, then wiped it away.  
"Look, the dancer are coming out of school, in they're Lycra pants and sports bra's" he gushed, his eyes darting from each female to the next.  
The girls turned around and saw the bus and began waving and shouting  
"Hi girls" he drooled waving back.  
"Brock, leave the pretty girls long, though they are really pretty" Tracey said, looking at the girls.  
"We would have to be stopped at a traffic lights on the same street as that dance academy" the busdriver groaned.  
"Oh Cee cee you know my heart always belongs to you" Brock called back. It had been specifically asked by Brock that the busdriver be a pretty female busdriver and so they ended up with the dark purple, shoulderlenght haired Cee Cee.  
"Brock your such a charmer" Cee cee joked, she found Brock amusing and liked her job.  
Being Ash Ketchum's tour bus driver gave her the privilege of being a non-uniform bus driver and it was so strange having people cheering the second the bus went by or stopped.  
"Nooooooooo" Brock and Tracey {surprisingly} howled as the girls they were so intently watching shrank the further away they got from the studio.  
"Maybe you could make a sketch" Brock suggested.  
"Brock I am a serious Pokemon watcher "Tracey cried, indignantly.  
"I have photographic memory of them,"  
"I see, well who I am to waste your gift instead of encouraging it, describe them"  
Brock grinned as Tracey whipped out his notebook. Brock was about to open his mouth to describe when he saw Ash sitting in a chair staring at book, more gazing at the book. He looked depressed and was away in his own world. He didn't even notice the pretty girls, which to Brock seemed like a disastrous tragic turn of events when a guy didn't even see the hot girls a few feet away.  
"Hey Ash what are you looking at?" he asked looking over Ash's shoulder.  
"Hey Brock climb over my seats again and I will hurl you out of the front screen of the bus got it?" Cee cee called back to him.  
Brock looked sheepish and apologised. It was true that he had climbed over to a number of seats to get to the seat directly behind the Ash's seat.  
"Just thinking" Ash answered.  
Tracey who had walked along the aisle, knowing how sensitive Cee cee was about her beloved bus and in her defence she did keep it in pristine condition.  
They looked down at the photograph in the album. It was a group photo of the four of them on the morning on that faithful day Ash won the master's league.  
"Wow, I guess I kind of forgot how pretty her eyes were. I never knew what a great friend she was till... " Brock trailed off  
"Its so weird to think of it but I was talking to her like two minutes before she was gone, I had no idea something bad would happen. It was like one o those things you'd hear about but never actually happen to you or anyone you knew"  
Ash remained silent and stared down at her.  
"I was so so stupid. I could have easily just grabbed her hand and pulled her with me but I didn't think. A mistake I will pay for the rest of my life. I mean there is no other girl like her, no other girl can even hold a candle to her. She said there was something she wanted to tell me and now I'll never know. I was so selfish, I was worried but then Natasha asked me a question and instead of looking for her immediately I get caught up in the interview. I'd do anything to have her back here playing with Togapi, or chatting away, or writing a letter to her sisters or even mocking me. Her mocking always drove me to be the best. I remember watching her smile when she was with Togapi or any of her Pokemon and all I wanted was for her to smile like that for me. I wanted to impress her. I remember I nearly got the three of us killed by a pink Rhyhorn to impress Misty and Pikachu. Though I didn't really have anything to prove to Pikachu"  
"So that's what you were doing when we were on Pinkum Island"  
"She was so sweet and caring. She went out of her way to make sure I didn't get in trouble and she was funny. The amount of the times she brought be back to earth with one of her one liners. She was almost as stubborn as I was. But she had a good heart. She was good trainer too You know I would give up this whole Pokemon Master thing if I could just give her one hug. She was pretty too, her big blueish green eyes and her sweet smile. You know there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do just to have my friend back."  
"Um Ash you did know that you had a crush on her right?" Tracy asked.  
"Maybe a little one "  
"Yeah like the size of the moon small "Brock muttered to Tracey.  
"We'll find her You always believed in destiny. Someone has interfered with Destiny but you can't keep it of track forever. She'll turn up. She has to and until that day that we see that tall girl with fiery hair with blueish green eyes, we know that we still have a job to do" Tracey told him.  
"Yeah Ash. Misty was one girl and look at all the difference she has made so why can't even just one of us make that much of a difference in finding her but one person can make a difference"  
"Wasn't that the slogan of a movie. 'One Person can make a difference'. It sounds familiar?" Ash asked  
"It does actually sound like I've heard it before" Tracey agreed.  
"Well if it was I'm pretty sure I had nothing to do with it, " Brock said, uncertainly.  
The three guys stood around thinking about this for a while.  
A loud crying snapped them back to attention. Togapi who was still a baby. Brock had a theory that it was because Togapi didn't have its Mommy that it never evolved. The guys minded Misty's Pokemon too. They knew how much she cared for them and because she hadn't take her backpack it meant that she didn't leave on her own accord. Starmie, Psyuck, Staryu,Togapi and Goldeen were down at this little paddling pool at the back of the bus and now Togapi was hungry. Brock got up and pulled out his bag of Poke chow.  
"Feeding time" he called. Marril, Scyther, Venonat, Squirtle, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot. As released his Charizard who as hungry.  
"ASH BE CAREFUL OF THAT THING WILL YA!!!!!!" Cee Cee screamed from the front of the bus. Charizard was behaved because of it being dinnertime.  
"I'll feed Onix and Geodude when we reach the next town."Brock declared watching the Pokemon eat. He released his Golbat and his Vulpix. They began eating however he watched in sadness as some of the Water Pokemon refused to eat.  
"You guys should get down and look at this" Brock called out.  
Tracy and Ash headed down the aisle to the back of the bus. Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen and even Psyuck wouldn't eat their food. They had grown weaker and no matter how much any of the humans tried to train them, it didn't matter they're spirits just weren't in it .It had begun to show too.  
The jewel in the centre of Staryu and Starmie no longer gleamed like they used.  
Psyduck had grown paler and his seemed less bright and Goldeen's beautiful orange fins were now pale too. In fact they all looked paler. Togapi too looked sad but he ate his food. He wasn't quite the cheerful Pokemon he used to be.  
"C'mon you guys you have to eat something. We'll find her and Misty won't be pleased if she thinks we never trained up her Pokemon" Ash answered. Pikachu walked over to them eating some of Brock's specially made Pika food. He nibbled at it and talked in fluent Pikachu talk. He nodded his head afterwards. The Pokemon looked at doubtfully him but ate they're food. It was still they're lack in spirits making them weak though and nobody but Misty could cure that.  
They passed a sign saying the name of the town they were going to.  
"Baldour Town?" Ash asked.  
"Yep Baldour town, one of the nicest towns around. I figured we'd take a rest for a while since you don't have to do this whole battling trainer at all the gyms today "Cee cee answered.  
"No they changed it, since I couldn't do it all in one day. It goes on for a couple of days" Ash replied.  
"Baldour town? Isn't that town renowned for it buildings and recreational feature's?" Tracey asked.  
"Sure is. You can go bowling, catch a movie stay at a hotel. Baldour is one of the nicest places around. I love going there and I thought you might too"  
"Sure. Who knows what may happen" Ash answered  
  
  
Misty was tired and she was resting her head on Rapidash.  
Rapidash's flames only hurt a person when he wanted them to. In fact all the Pokemon were pretty tired so they had been recalled back into they're Pokeballs. Misty lifted her head when she saw a tall building ahead of them. Away head of them they stopped when thy came to the peak of he hill. Below them North of the end of the hill .A town stood tall. Skyscrapers stretched up high. It was an active own.  
"Hey Jack, what's that place?" she asked.  
"That's Baldour Town. The no.1 town in the name of fun. We can just chill and mess around and have fun. It's a town known for it's tall buildings" Jack answered, proudly.  
This had been his surprise to Misty and it was working like a charm.  
"Really that's so great" Misty answered, enthusiastically.  
The two Pokemon began towards the town with the top human on their back   
  
To Be Continued  
Ok so please don't go too hard on me. I worked really hard on this chapter, trying to make it sweet and romantic for the people who said that it wasn't nearly sweet. I am trying but since my last story didn't do so good. Please don't flame me. I never pretended to be a good author or anything at least I know where I stand. And anyone who doesn't think I'm a good author and thought my story sucked. Save yourself the effort and don't even bother reviewing. Please though send my positive reviews.  
Nibbs  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Um due to my confusing everyone who read this story as well as pissing someone off because it wasn't sweet enough, you know who you are.   
I intend to explain some things. Well actually one thing, the reason that Misty didn't run away from Jack at first was because it was hostage situation if you will.   
He was keeping her there because he was Ash's biggest fan and he wanted to find stuff about his hero, then Misty became a missing person Jack became scared of what might happen to him after he kidnapped a girl.   
They had to avoid towns a lot so by the time that Misty was actually allowed to go free they were too far away from the others so Misty stayed with him as she had nothing else to do.   
That's about the best I can do. I am thoroughly sorry about this story, I know it bites but I just have this stupid obsession of finishing stories I put up despite how much no one care about the story or how much they dislike the story.   
Please no flamers. I'm begging you and I don't own Pokemon. Believe me, I've done the research.If anyone would lke to email me my email address is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com  
I can't imagine why anyone would want to but just in case  
  
The Misty Mystery. Crossing paths  
  
Misty paused to look at a sign that stood in front of the river.  
"Danger, deep waters" it read.  
She peered over the edge of the bank into the river. The river they had been walking along side the whole time now was blocking they're path. They didn't know that there would a river at the bottom of the river they had been travelling along the whole time, but they couldn't turn back. They had to go to Baldour town, it was too close and they worked too hard A road did cross the river but that was strictly for vehicles. They would be killed instantly in they even tried to move an inch on that road. They would be killed instantly.   
She could only see her reflection when she realised something. She had changed, well to her she was still the 12 yr. old Misty insulting everyone at every hands turn but if Ash came up to her would he recognise a special spark that she had.  
"Well Duh" a voice snapped, interrupting her from her stream of thoughts.  
Jack stood behind looking at the sign  
"Well duh what?" she asked, impatiently.  
"That's it deep anyone with an IQ would know that"  
"I wasn't sure myself"  
"I rest my case"  
"YOU'RE telling me that I don't have an IQ. You? You can't even spell IQ"   
Jack opened his mouth to say something when he realised that he had nothing to say. In a battle of the wits, she always crushed him. Misty smiled as she whipped out her Pokeballs, twirled and flung them to the ground. He jumped back when he saw the monstrous sea dragon burst through the surface of the water. The both ended up drenched. Jack turned to Misty with a doubtful look.  
"Was that really appropriate?" he asked dryly as he watched Misty twist the water from a part of her top, water droplets dripping off it.  
"It's a river, filled with water. No roads and a water Pokemon who can swim across. Yeah I'm using my Pokemon as accountants. What do ya think I'm doing?" she yelled at him.  
Dewgong and Tentacool bobbed over to the riverbank.  
"Ok Jack which one do you want to surf over on?" Misty asked.  
"I'm not riding that overgrown eel," he cried. Gyrados lowered its head down to Jack, so that they were eye to eye. They locked eyes when Gyrados suddenly let out a horrendous roar. Jack ducked behind Misty trembling.  
"Gyrados, its ok. Jack's an idiot, it's ok. Calm ok. C'mon yeah that's my champion Pokemon." Misty said soothingly, petting Gyrados on the fins.   
Gyrados's fury dissolved and with one glare at Jack he backed off.  
"You had to insult him didn't you?"  
"How did you do that?"  
"Gyrados was a Magikarp once. My little Magikarp just loved to be mothered and petted and Gyrados still likes it. It's just a case of knowing my own Pokemon. Like the way that Jigglypuff has no interest in becoming an independent Jigglypuff but Tentacool over there has no interest in being mothered. He's my friend but he doesn't need me to protect him, he protects me and Dewgong is really the mother Pokemon. She likes to be mothered too but she likes to keep an eye out, Dewgong is like my second in command. Anyway you really don't get along with Gyrados so do you want to ride Dewgong?"  
"Dewgong, no way, how girlie would I look riding a Dewgong?"  
Misty's Pokemon all glared at him, them being a protective bunch of Pokemon.  
"No more than usual. I completely understand .I mean being a wussie can't be helped" Misty answered while mounting Dewgong.   
Jack gritted his teeth and threw her a look.  
"I'll show you"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah I'll show you by..."Jack trailed as he looked up at Gyrados.  
"By showing you how well I can fly with Fearow" he continued, fully aware that he totally was backing out.   
Misty gave him a sceptical look, indicating that she too knew that he backing out. He picked up Jigglypuff and handed it to Misty Jigglypuff was happy to be back in its trainer's arms.  
She was a strong Pokemon who could battle when needed to but she preferred to snuggle into her trainer's arms and be mothered rather than battle. Jack released his Fearow and climbed on top.  
Within a few seconds, Fearow soared through the air with grace and speed. Jack perched on top, loving the freedom. He wished that he could release his other Pokemon but they couldn't go anymore and Growlithe and Rapidash couldn't handle the water. It would be worse, maybe Sandshrew could sit on top of Gyrados along with Growlithe but they are both weak against water and Jack just didn't trust Gyrados. He trusted Misty as a trainer and he knew that Gyrados would obey her orders and he even knew that Gyrados wouldn't go out to hurt innocent Pokemon, not the way Misty raised her Gyrados but he never could trust a Gyrados. Maybe his Pokemon needed a rest anyway  
Dewgong sliced through the waves, Misty who loved being so close to the water, enjoyed the way the water splashed around, Gyrados and Tentacool swam along side them, in case they needed protection and Misty liked to give them as much exercise as possible. Jigglypuff, generally scared being so close to the water, had no fear in Misty's arms. She had complete faith in Misty which meant that Jigglypuff never felt in any danger when Misty protected her and all Misty had to do as to hold Jigglypuff to make her feel protected.  
Misty looked at Jack above her, afraid of riding on Gyrados.  
"Ash was never afraid of anything and if he was he would never let it stop him from becoming a Pokemon master. If a Gyrados scared Ash, he would face his fears. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. He's probably a million miles away at the other end of the planet on a great big adventure" Misty said to Dewgong and Jigglypuff.   
Dewgong understood Misty.  
"Dew gong gong gong"{even if he is a million miles away I bet he still thinks of you}  
"I can't even begin to imagine the things he seen by now and the places he's been to.  
Right now I bet he's looking at a landscape ten times better than this one"  
  
"Hey Brock, Tracey check it out" Ash called out.   
Brock was at the front of the bus flirting with Cee cee and Tracey was making some sketches of the Pokemon at the back of the bus. They walked to where Ash was looking out the window. They were crossing a busy road and there was a traffic jam. A river glistened along side the awful grey bridge.  
"What?" Brock and Tracey asked at the same time.  
They looked out and saw two people in the distance. One person was sitting on a Pokemon who was swimming across the water and the other was sitting on flying Pokemon. The Pokemon went to look out the window too and they watched intently as the flying Pokemon really got to show his talents as he did a nose dive and skimmed past the Pokemon who was swimming. The Pokemon who was swimming caused a huge waved which washed the person on top and the Pokemon further along.  
"Wow, they must be going to Baldour town" Tracey commented,  
"I must say I'm impressed. I mean that river cut them off back there but they have determination so they found a way around it" Brock added.  
Ash continued watching the pair intently.  
"They make things happen for themselves. You don't see us doing that anymore do you?" Ash stated.  
What?"  
"When was the last time we took matters into out own hands?" Ash asked.  
"Hold on a minute" Tracey cried, pulling the binoculars away from his face.  
"What?" Brock asked.  
"There's something there that's going to attack them"  
Ash looked through the binoculars and saw a large black shadow underneath the water moving close to the Dewgong. Suddenly a Gyrados burst through the water. The three guys jumped back but then as they watched. The Gyrados didn't attack ,he just continued to swim next to them.  
"It was HER Gyrados, that's such a relief" Brock breathed.  
"And a well trained one at that it would appear" Tracey added, looking through the binoculars.  
"Wow whoever it is raised a good Gyrados, one of the hardest to train Pokemon there is and they have a Dewgong" Ash replied, clearly impressed.  
"It's a girl" Tracey answered.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah a girl is riding that Dewgong. I guess she raised that Gyrados and Dewgong and who knows what else" Tracey answered.  
"I don't care how hard it is, I want to meet that girl" Ash announced.  
"Ash that'll be incredibly if not impossible to do"  
"I don't care. It's been way too long since we had a challenge besides I think the Pokemon really are getting tired of travelling around in a bus all the time"  
"Hey they stopped"  
  
Misty was stroking Dewgong when she looked over at the bridge. A strange bus coloured red, white and blue caught her eyes  
"Dewgong, stop" she told Dewgong.  
"Hey Jack do you see that bus" she yelled up at Jack. Jack told Fearow to flap his wings to keep them in the air. The Pokemon looked at what they're masters were looking at.  
Five Pokemon and two teens stared at the bus trying to figure out what it was.  
"Misty we can't stare at a bus all day" Jack yelled down to her.  
"I guess your right. Let's go everyone" Misty called to her Pokemon.  
  
An hour and a half later.  
"This place looks great" Ash told Cee cee when she stepped off the bus.  
"It is. I love it here myself. You should go get settled in" Cee cee suggested.   
Ash nodded, Pikachu on his head he ran over to where Brock and Tracey were looking at something Brock held. Togapi was squirming and crying.  
"What's going on?" Ash asked.  
"Togapi is acting really weird" Brock answered.  
"Its like he knows something we don't and he really wants to show us it" Tracey added.  
"He's probably just hungry" Ash remarked.  
Pikachu listened to what Togapi was saying.  
  
Misty giggled as she threw herself onto the bed in the hotel. She rolled around on it for a short while and continued giggling. Jack watched her, in confusion. When she was done, she turned to him.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"I figured we'd go see a movie"  
"Really, who are you and what have you done with Jack?"  
"Haha"  
"I need to stop by the pharmacy first ok?"  
"I'll go with you"  
"I'd prefer if you didn't"  
"Come on what's the worst that could happen?"  
"You could totally humiliate me"  
"I wouldn't do that"  
"Ohhh alright, but you better behave yourself"  
They walked down to the pharmacy and Misty scanned the shelves. A sales assistant walked up to her and they started a conversation in murmers. The sales assistant pulled out a pale blue packet and whispered to Misty. Jack walked over and looked at the price.  
"What are you kidding?" he yelled. Misty's eyes widened   
"You expect us to pay that much for a pack of cushy tissues" he demanded.  
Everyone in the store was now looking at them.  
The sales assistant whispered something to him  
"Hey Misty doesn't do that"   
The sales assistant continued whispering to Jack, Misty who was fully blushing tried to ignore the stares of the shoppers who were watching the scene. Jacks eyes widened as the sales assistant went on.  
"You do that every month?" he asked   
"Just be glad that I do" Misty answered, still humiliated by the whole expierence.  
By the time they had purchased the goods, Misty was utterly humiliated,  
"Its ok sweetie. We have a boy in here with his girlfriend who reacts the very same nearly everyday" the sales assistant told her.  
  
"I say we go to the movies" Brock suggested.  
The three boys were lazing around they're hotel room trying to decide what to do for the afternoon.  
"Sure why not" Tracey agreed casually.  
"Will the Pokemon be allowed into the movies?" Ash asked  
"Maybe the small ones if they promise to be quiet" Tracey replied.  
"Well Pikachu, Bulbasaur, promise to behave" Ash asked the two Pokemon sitting in front of him.  
They nodded enthusiastically.  
"Great then it's settled"  
When the manager saw Ash and co. coming to the cinema, the place became hectic. Employees were rushing around trying to get the place in order; people were being pushed into cinemas everywhere.  
"Mr Ketchum its an honour to have you here?" the manager gushed.   
Ash looked at him doubtfully.  
"Sit all; we want to do is watch a movie" he began.  
"Certainly what movie?"  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter"  
"OK could everyone please vacate the cinema?" an usher yelled at the people chatting in the cinema.   
People were seated everywhere. Ash leant against the door, embarressed.  
All he wanted to do was watch a movie but yet again a whole fuss had been caused and now people were being forced out of the cinema because the manager thought that Ash should get a cinema to himself.  
"Please would everyone vacate the cinema"  
"How come?" a voice yelled out.  
"I know that voice" Ash mumbled to himself.  
"You will all get a refund of you can return for a later showing but will you all please leave now," the usher yelled out.  
The crown began filing out. Ash watched them feeling intensely guilty when a girl caught his eye. A pretty girl was walking out.   
She had a curvy figure and long legs. She was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue pants that fell loosely around her waist She wore a pale yellow top top that tied at the side. It was like a top that wrapped around her waist and tied at the side with two ribbons. The top ended above her waist and underneath she wore a white tube top. She had long silky fiery red hair that bounced as she walked. The girl looked over at him; she had beautiful blueish green eyes that fixed on Ash. She looked like she was concentrating intensely when a look of recognition crossed her face and she beamed.  
Brock followed Ash's gaze.  
"Whoa good eye, she's hot" Brock told him.  
"She's Misty" Ash said softly.   
Misty felt a sharp tug at her elbow and she disappeared into the crowds being lead by Jack even though she squirmed.  
"Misty!" he yelled.  
"Stop the crowds" Brock yelled to the usher.   
The crowd was stopped from going let out just as Jack slipped out with Misty  
"Is there anyone here named Misty?" Tracey yelled at the crowds.   
Not a single person answered.  
"I've done it again. I had her so close and I let her slip out of my hands again. At this rate I'll never see her again so I'll never get to tell her how I feel" Ash cried.  
"We'll find her, Ash" Brock promised.   
He knew how much this meant to Ash.  
"He's right, we just have to try even harder now," Tracey added.  
  
To be continued.  
Like I said before this story bites but I just can't give up. Please Read and Review. Please x 20   
Lots of love, Nibbs   



	4. The Misty mystery chapter 5

The Misty Mystery. Mystery no more  
  
I don't own Pokemon and but I do own the story blah blah blah.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty demanded, when Jack let go of her elbow.   
They stood outside the cinema. Jack kept looking back through the glass, nervously.  
"We gotta go" he said, worried.  
"That was Ash, Ash Ash, my Ash well my ex Ash though he's still my Ash. You just screwed up." Misty yelled at him.   
Jack was looking down the street.  
"That's great and I ..What the heck are you on about, now your just confusing me?" he asked, puzzled.  
"What I said is not the point, the point is my friend is in there. The friend that I should be having a touching reunion with and instead I'm out here in here street confusing a whacko kidnapper"Jack threw her a look and grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Have you always talked this much?" he asked as he hauled her down the street.  
A janitor watched the scene from inside the cinema.  
"Teens" he muttered to himself as he swept the ground.  
"Bulba" a voice agreed. A Bulbasaur with a pretty red collar around her neck helped sweep up. She had a dustpan in one vine and the janitor swept the dirt into the vine. They both looked over when they saw a crowd coming towards them. Mostly of people crying out for an autograph or employees of the cinema trying to help. He shrugged his shoulders and continued sweeping  
"Excuse me sir" a voice said, making him look up.   
Ash Ketchum the master Pokemon trainer was talking to him but it would take more than a pair of squabbling teens and a world famous teen to stop the janitor from cleaning the floor. This cinema was his baby and he worked hard to keep it clean. The only think he cared about more than the cinema was his Pokemon. A Machop was dragging the huge bags of rubbish outside, a Pidgey was using whirlwind to clean out the papers of the empty cinema and his favourite, Bulbasaur was helping him sweep. The Pokemon he owned came over to see what was happening.  
"Now now, I'm not your teacher and neither of us are above one another. You may be famous but this is my home turf so if you are willing to accept that we are both just human beings my name's Phil"  
"Phil how dare you speak to a celebrity like that. He most certainly is your superior. You are a janitor, believe me your nearly at the bottom of the food chain so don't even begin to act on your delusions of grandeur" the manager cried at Phil.  
"No it's ok. Phil have you seen a girl leave here?"  
"Sonny, I have working her for twenty years and in the time, I have seen plenty girls leave here. Tall ones thin ones .I tell you I've seen some true beauties. Just a minute I go I saw this exquisite young one. Your age she was too. Leaving with some guy, they were having a feud I believe. Now personally I wouldn't have thought that those two should be involved but who am I to judge true love." Phil rambled on, clearly not having any point. Ash listened, getting impatient but not wanting to disrespect an elder. Ash's Bulbasaur was staring at Phil's Bulbasaur, love struck  
Both the Bulbasaur were blushing. Ash's Bulbasaur walked over to her and they began nuzzling each other. They sat down and cuddled close to each other, both grinning.  
"Yeah but they're looking for one girl in particular" the manager interrupted  
"Now why didn't you say so"  
"I.. "  
"Ash a wise man once said, let old men babble" Brock whispered  
"Was this wise man an old man?" Tracey asked, quietly.  
"What difference does it make?'  
"Well an old guy would say that you should let old guys babble on. That's probably why he got to babble so much"  
"You will respect the old guys authority"  
"Was this the same guy who said that a wise Pokemon trainer never gets involved in cat fights?" Ash asked.  
"Yes well maybe it was"  
"Brock that's wise man with all the theories is you, isn't it?" Tracey asked, flatly.  
"Well you see it's a, and I'm a, yeah" Brock admitted, meekly.  
"Young man, you ask me a question and then you turn around and have a nice old chat with your friends? Its not like you haven't seem them in years" Phil barked, making the three of them snap to attention.  
"Have you seen a girl with long red hair, and a yellow top and she's slim and really, really pretty"  
"I can't say that I have sonny" Phil answered, apologetically.  
"Oh"  
Ash, Brock and Tracey left the cinema, the swarms of fans still following.  
"Unless you're talking about that pretty red hair with that boy" he piped up, cursed with an old man's shaky memory. He looked down and saw two Bulbasaur instead of his one.  
"Well I'll be. Clover, you're in love with this young fella?" Well we still got some work to finish" he told Clover the female Bulbasaur. She tore her eyes away Ash's Bulbasaur to look at her trainer. She picked up the dustpan with a vine and Bulbasaur picked up the sweeping brush in his vine.  
"Well now, If you want to help I won't argue but I need a name for you, I'll call you Foster. Clover why don't you show Foster the ropes"  
Clover and Foster as he was now called stood side by side sweeping up. They wrapped they're free vines around the others one vine and nuzzled each other every now and again  
  
Cee cee was relaxing in the lounge when she heard some familiar voices discussing something. She looked back and saw Ash, Brock and Tracey talking about something quietly. Ash was sitting on a chair, holding his head in his hands. Brock and Tracey were sitting opposite him. They sat around small coffee table.  
"I know it was her" Ash told them, firmly.  
"How, there's gotta be millions of girls with long red hair "Tracey pointed out,  
"Coz I got this feeling in my stomach"  
"Me too but I think that Popcorn was under popped" Brock added.  
"Brock how could popcorn be underpopped?" Cee cee asked walking over to them.  
"Cee cee my goddess, you are back" Brock cried, falling to one knee. He grabbed her hand.  
"I prayed that you would return to me some how but it would appear that you came to me. Well, well Cee cee what am I to think? This time I was the one being wanted" he said.  
"I know faith has brought us together despite the fact that we were booked into the same hotel because I'm your bus driver" Cee cee teased.  
"Shhh Cee cee, no need to ruin this special moment"  
"Oh my god, They're shooting a swimwear shoot over there, women in swimsuits everywhere" Cee cee cried.  
Brock bolted up and looked around frantically.  
"I thought your love was to me Brock" she cried, acting upset.  
"Cee cee you know I love you more than the non existent swimsuit models"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Cee cee said, giggling. They both always played along in this crazy little drama.  
"Hey Ash what's wrong?" she asked, turning to Ash.  
"He thinks he saw Misty at the cinema" Tracey told her.  
"I know it was her"  
"How come?" Cee cee asked.  
"I got this weird feeling in my stomach, nothing to do with anything I ate before you even mention the underpopped popcorn. I felt warm and protected. I felt kinda nervous too. I remember this overwhelming feeling of memories. When I saw I thought back to all the times I have with Misty and it was like she was the only other person in the world All I wanted to do was protect her. I felt warm and this sounds corny but I felt fuzzy and all light-headed and all I could think of was how fantastic she was and how sweet and caring and funny and smart she was and how much I missed her. This was only when I saw her, then when she looked at me, I felt like I was me again and not some shell of what a person used to be"  
Cee cee looked at him with wide-eyed amazement.  
"That's not underpopped popcorn. That's love," she said.   
She clasped her hands together and smiled warmly.  
"That is so so so cute " she squealed.  
"Are you crazy?" the three boys yelled at her.  
"I was never in love with Misty" Ash yelled at her.  
"Well he was but that wasn't Misty" Tracey cried  
"Hey I'm just calling I as I see it" Cee cee answered.  
"Tash said the same thing about you being in love with her" Brock remarked.  
"Natasha Merep?" Cee cee asked.  
"Yeah"  
"No kidding, Natasha is my cousin."  
"Small world"  
"Very"  
"Getting back to the point here" Ash, yelled.  
"Everyone looked at him questioningly.  
"I know it was her and hey has anyone seen Bulbasaur?"  
"Last time, I saw him he was down at the cinema making time with that female Bulbasaur"  
  
Jack was lying on the portable bed the hotel had provided. The bathroom door swung open and Misty walked out. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore her pyjamas that consisted of a white vest top with a picture of a Dratini on the front, a pair on old blue pyjama pants and a pair of pale pink socks. Jigglypuff ran over to her, wearing a cute little nightcap with a bobble at the end. She picked Jigglypuff up and pulled the blankets off the bed.  
"Misty you have to talk to me eventually"  
"Not till you fix this" she answered bluntly and snuggled into bed.   
Jack sighed and walked into the bathroom. Three red beams shot up from the ground and Sandshrew, Oddish and Growlithe climbed up onto the bed. Jack came out and saw Misty moving the Pokemon around the bed.  
They are obsessed with sleeping up here" she explained.  
He watched as she settled down to sleep her head and arm resting on the pillow. Jigglypuff slept next tom her. Oddish slept on her stomach, Growlithe stretched his paws across her stomach and rested his head on her stomach and Sandshrew curled up at her feet. He grinned to himself.  
"Jack, why are your Pokemon covering me?" he heard Misty ask.  
"They like you"  
"Oh she replied, drowsily She snuggled down.  
"I love you" she mumbled in her sleep.  
Jack looked at her curiously.  
"Promise you'll never leave me again Ash. I missed you and I love you so much"   
"I am going to fix this" he murmured to himself before he dozed off.  
  
Ash was bringing his Bulbasaur to visit Clover. It was early so not that many fans were wandering around. Sometimes he wished that this fame could be forgotten about. When he thought about the best moments of his life they were when he was a nobody but he was nobody who had the greatest friends, the greatest Pokemon and the greatest adventures. He really did miss Misty like nobody's business. Her smile and the way she always supported him. Tracey told him before about how it was such a big deal when Misty cheered him on instead of Rudy. He was surprised when it happened; she had seemed so taken by Rudy. It was a tough decision when he thought about it. He had given her no particular reason to stay. He had mostly ignored her, gotten angry when Rudy was paying attention to her instead of watching Ash and accidentally let Charizard loose and she ended up being attacked by a flame thrower. He never told her but it because of her that she had won that match. If she hadn't started well yelling at him he mightn't have been so inspired to better plus it distracted Rudy when the girl of his dreams cheered his opposition but mostly she inspired Ash. Besides Rudy never could have liked Misty the way Ash liked her. Rudy was all corny and just playing on her feminine side .Ash knew Misty like the back of his hand. He knew that she believed that beauty was only skin deep. He knew that she would be way more complimented if someone told her she had a wonderful personality rather than someone telling her she was pretty.  
"Mr Ketchum" a voice cried out.   
Ash turned around and saw a boy his own age running toward him. The boy stopped when he reached Ash  
"Wow. You are my hero and I am your greatest fan" the boy gushed  
"Thanks" Ash said, annoyed at having to deal with this fan.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not battling right now" Ash added.   
The boy shook his head.  
"I am training my Pokemon to be the best they could be and sending my Pokemon up against yours would crush their self esteem. Quite frankly it's not worth trying"  
Ash was relieved that the kid didn't want to battle but angry at the boy's attitude.  
"You can't just give up. You want to become Pokemon master you have to be willing to take chances, have more faith in your Pokemon"  
"So you want me to battle you?" the boy asked, confused.  
"Well no but if I did you should want to take the chance"  
"I see, well I respect your opinion and if it's not too much both, could you help me with the dilemma I'm having?"  
"Sure"  
"Well what if a person, not me did something bad but it started out good. Like for example say I saved a Pokemon or girl, and I knew where this Pokemon or girl belonged but instead I sorta kidnapped the girl or Pokemon. I know this is wrong but if I wanted to set things right but I was afraid so I stopped the girl or Pokemon meeting up with her old friends or trainer but now I'm out talking to the girls friend or trainer trying to fix it?"  
"How long ago did this occur?"  
"Four years ago"  
"Four years ago? You kidnapped Misty?"  
"No I didn't as such kidnap her but I borrowed her "  
"Oh my God you little scumbag. Where is she?"  
"Ash what is going on" Tracey yelled out. Brock and Tracey ran over to them.  
"This little weasel has known where Misty has been the whole four years. He kidnapped her" Ash told them, with intense fury. He was more furious than he had ever been before  
The boy tore down the street towards the hotel ignoring the roars of come back you little....   
He burst into the room that Misty was watching tv in. She was lying on the bed, dressed, with the Pokemon. He grabbed her wrist.   
"We have got to get out of here," he yelled at her frantically.  
"What? Why?"   
"No time for questions" he yelled.   
The river was running along the bottom of the hotel. Jack took a deep breath and with Misty's hand he jumped out the window. They plummeted towards the water and landed with a huge splash. Misty released Dewgong and as soon as she reached the surface of the water she latched onto Dewgong.  
"Are you crazy?" she screamed.  
Jack swam over to the surface of the river. Dewgong followed him. Misty climbed up, determined to find out that was going on. She released her other Pokemon too; Jigglypuff sat on top of Dewgong.  
"Jack what the heck is going on?" Misty cried. Jack grabbed her wrist and began racing through the forest. They were stumbling and Misty was digging her feet into the ground trying to make him slow down. Jack had released his Pokemon into the ground.  
"Come back here you little piece of dirt" voices yelled after them.  
"Who was that?" Misty cried.  
"Just keep running!"  
"Why?"  
"Must you ask so many questions?"  
"Yes now telling me what is going on"  
The ground began rumbling. They stopped and Misty looked around puzzled.  
"Now what?" Jack asked  
"An Onix" Misty said.  
"How do you know?" Jack asked.  
"Because he's right there," she yelled.  
An Onix was approaching them rapidly.  
"C'mon, we gotta go" he yelled, grabbing her by the wrist again. They started racing through the forest again.  
Rapidash caught up with them. Jack climbed up and hauled the ever-stubborn Misty up. She sat in front of Jack so that she couldn't jump off.  
"Rapidash as fast as you can" he cried at Rapidash, who took at an incredible speed.  
"Whatever is it, can't we just fight it?" Misty asked.  
"No, we have to get away from them as soon as possible"  
"Dewgong, Gyrados, Tentacool, Jiugglypuff, Come on, we may need to fight" Misty called to her Pokemon.  
Suddenly a Pikachu ran in front of them. Rapidash skidded to a stop knocking the two riders off. Misty sat up ignoring the pain. She rushed over to her Pokemon. Gyrados lowered his head and she scrambled up on it. She saw the attackers getting ready to maul Jack.  
"Gyrados, hyperbeam. Dewgong, aurora beam. Jigglypuff, mega punch. Tentacool, water gun now" she screamed at the Pokemon.   
They began readying their attacks. Ash looked up and saw Misty on top of Gyrados's head.  
"Misty?" he yelled up at her.   
Misty looked down and saw them. Her old friends were right down there. She quickly remembered her Pokemon.  
"Gyrados, Dewgong, Tentcool, aim your attack at that tree" she yelled at them. They watched as the tree got frozen, then belted by water then destroyed by Hyper beam.  
"Glad that wasn't us"  
"Jigglypuff just punch the air," Misty yelled at Jigglypuff who obeyed. Gyrados lowered his head and Misty climbed down. He turned around and looked at Ash.  
"Is it really you?" Misty asked  
To be continued.  
  
Ok I am trying really hard on this story and anyone who has any flamers don't make me tell you where to stick them. I worked hard on this story so please please review and nice reviews pleaes. I'm a little sensitive about my Pokemon fics.  
Nibbs   
  



	5. The Misty mystery chapter 5

  
Chapter 5  
Togepi squirmed out of Brock's grasp and made a beeline for Misty. When it reached her it cooed and pleaded to be picked up. Misty picked it up and Togepi giggled and chirped out its name in delight.  
"Wow that's the first time I've seen Togepi do that since Misty went missing" Brock remarked in amazement.  
"Togepi, I have missed you so much, I bet you've been a brave boy for Pikachu and Ash and Brock and Tracey, haven't you?"  
"Misty your back" the guys yelled. Misty placed Togepi on the ground and stood there with her arms behind her back.   
"Yep" she said, smiling, on the brink of laughter. Pikachu ran over and leapt into her arms. Ash ran over and hugged her tightly, he thought he'd never get to see Misty again and now he had the chance to embrace her. This was one step closer to telling her but he thought that Cee cee couldn't have been more wrong about them being in love. They had a cute little crush on each other but you couldn't really call that love  
"I thought I'd never see any of you again," she cried. She pulled away and looked at Ash. They looked at each other properly for the first time in four years  
"Whoa you're hot" they both exclaimed at the same time.   
Ash scratched the back of his head nervously and Misty blushed deep red.  
"What I meant to say is that you look warm and I thought that you might be warm as it's a very hot day" Ash explained quickly, trying to cover up.  
"Oh you did not, you told her she was hot as in beautiful, stunning, sexy, gorgeous. Cute and so forth and I would have to agree with you on all accounts" Brock stated.  
"I meant you were hot as in you are a treat Pokemon trainer, so great that you're on fire thus your really hot" Misty said, nodding, her hair bounced.  
"Chh like it's no totally obvious, you are so into him because he's a great Pokemon trainer and he's strong and he's all muscles and every girl's dream" Jack snapped.  
Misty whirled around to face him and placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes were blazing with fury and her scowl indicated that Jack was in major trouble  
"Jack what are you babbling about?" Misty demanded.  
"I just think it's a pity to see that you've just gone with the crowd. I always figured that you followed your own heart whether it led you away from the pack" Jack answered.  
"Listen you psychopathic, wussy who won't ever take one itty bitty chance because he doesn't think his Pokemon can do anything. I liked that guy, every girl's dream guy before he was strong or had muscles or was famous or rich or anything like that." Misty snapped back at him.   
"Do I have the word moron tattooed across my face?" Jack asked, angrily  
"Believe me it wouldn't make a difference, I wouldn't see you any differently. I liked him since we were eleven and within the three days that I met I had a crush on him. I liked him when he was cute and remarkably dense but I liked him because he always tried and he cared for his Pokemon and he had determination and he doesn't kidnap people for four years" Misty exclaimed, forgetting the other four who were standing a few feet behind them.   
"Hey you admitted yourself that after a while, you chose to stick around" Jack protested  
"Only because I don't have any flying Pokemon and I got attached to your Pokemon. They're surprisingly good for such a poor trainer" Misty remarked.  
"You thought that I was cute?" Ash asked, pleased that she liked him, confused as to why they were arguing and slightly relieved to see that Misty wasn't going out with Jack and angry that Jack had kidnapped one of his best friends for four years.  
"Butt out" Jack yelled at him.  
"Hey don't yell at the guy I like a whole lot and your hero. It was because you were such a fan that got us into this great big gigantic mess in the first place" Misty barked at Jack.  
"Sorry to interrupt" a female voice said from no where.  
Smoke began circling around their feet and rose blanketing the part of the forest that they were at in a heavy fog. They looked around confused and Togepi cried. Two figures stood in front of them but they couldn't make out who it was. The people were standing in the shadows.  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all peoples within our nations  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to starts above  
Jessie  
James  
Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare  
Meowth That's right  
  
When the fog cleared Misty was still arguing with Jack.  
"You never give me a break 345 days a year" Jack exclaimed  
"365" Misty answered flatly  
"What?"  
"There are 365 days a year, 52 weeks in a year, 7 days in a week, 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes in an hour, 60 seconds in a minute and then there's micro seconds. Anything else you didn't know?" Misty cried, impatiently.  
"How big of a mistake I made four years ago " he replied   
"No argument here" Misty said, folding her arms and blowing up a wisp of her fringe with her lower lip.  
Jessie, James and Meowth were getting annoyed with this lack of attention. They still wanted Pikachu and when they pounce they find two new members of the group arguing intensely and the other three watching them, with Pikachu.  
But there was lot of good Pokemon here. A Gyrados, a Dewgong, a Rapidash not to mention the Pikachu and the other Pokemon the original group had.  
"Don't you know who we are?" James cried.  
Jack looked at him blankly and Misty placed her hand up to her forehead and shook it.  
"He knows little. I'd be surprised if he knew that there are two humans and a Meowth standing before us" Misty answered, casually.  
"Do you think you could choose a slightly better time to have this discussion?" Tracey asked.  
"Well we don't mind, as long as these two pip-squeaks fight, the longer you'll be distracted and the more time we have to put our master plan into action" Jessie said, flicking her hair.  
At the mention of their Pokemon being stolen the whole group tensed up. Each trainer ran to his/her Pokemon's side. Ash's Pokemon crowded around him. These included Pikachu, Bulbasaur an actually obedient Charizard, a Squirtle, a Pidgeot and a Snorlax.   
"Ok guys be on your look out, Team Rocket plays dirty so just be careful "Ash told his Pokemon.   
Misty ran over to where Gyrados, Tentacool and Dewgong bobbed in the water. She stood in front of them, even though a huge Gyrados didn't need protection, the 16 yr. old still stood there protectively.   
Jigglypuff stood next to her, blown up like a balloon. Togepi, Psyduck, Goldeen and Staryu ran after her, Goldeen bounced after her.  
"Staryu, Psyduck, Goldeen, Togepi. You stay with the Tentacool, Gyrados, and Dewgong. Stay back, they could be dangerous. Tentacool grab Jigglypuff and Togepi" Misty instructed them.   
Tentacool swam over and using his tentacles, he wrapped one around and Jigglypuff and the other around Togepi. He swam away dropping Jigglypuff and Togepi onto Dewgong's back.  
Brock stood in front of Onix, Golem, Ninetails, Golbat,   
Tracey stood in front of his Scyther, Venonat, Marril "Jack was standing in front of his Pokemon anyway. His team consisted of Growlithe, Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Fearow, and Sandshrew.  
"Whew, the boss would be delighted if we brought back all these Pokemon to him" Jessie remarked.  
"Who are the other two twerps?" Meowth asked.  
"That Meowth can talk?" Jack asked in wonder.  
"It really surprise's everyone at first" Misty told him.  
"Hey your that red headed twerp, the one who used to hang out with the other twerps" James cried.  
"What gave it away ? The red hair" Misty asked sarcastically.  
"Still headstrong, interesting to see how Butch and Cassidy screwed up " Jessie crowed.  
"Jessie, they did a better job kidnapping her though" James remarked..  
"WILL YOU TWO QUIT YOUR YAPPING AND GET ON WITH STEALING THE POKEMON" Meowth yelled at them.  
James pulled out a remote control and held his thumb above the large red button.  
"When I push this button a cleverly disguised vacuum will begins sucking up your Pokemon" he boasted  
Ash gritted his teeth and glared and Misty gasped but held her arms out in front of the Pokemon. James pushed the red button but instead of sucking the Pokemon backwards a huge wind was created. The humans had to grab hold of a tree to keep themselves from getting blown away,   
Misty who was standing right next to the river was blown into the river. She stood up spluttering when she saw the effect of huge wind on rivers. A incredible wave had formed and was crashing towards her and her Pokemon. She tried to fight the force of the wave and swim over to a Pokemon,but the wave swallowed them. The group stood in terror as they watched the trainer and her Pokemon disappear beneath the wave which was sweeping down the river.  
Misty was holding her breath as long as she could and felt like she was going to explode when she felt something pushing her to the top. Dewgong with the last of her energy was propelling Misty to the surface. She only had enough time to scream a desperate plea for help, grab a lungful of air before the sheer force of the wave dragged her down again.  
Ash couldn't bear to watch the girl that he had been falling for,drown. He had always liked her and watching her now,he felt something new in him. A strange sense of determination,not even considering the possibility of failure. It was like how he felt before a major battle, but far more powerful. He felt like his life was to be with this girl, the first time anything ever was so clear but he knew that if he didn't save her now that his life would be empty. He let go off the tree and was whipped into the watre, the wave was crashing towards a waterfall.   
The water stung his eyes but he opened and them and looked around. He saw something limp in the water. It looked like a blur of a few different colours, bright red, yellow blue and skin colour. Using all his might, he kicked his legs ferociously but it felt like he wasn't getting anywhere what seemed like an eternity of pain he reached the blur, wrapped one warm it and with the other tried to pull them to the top. The rest of what happened faded away  
  
Ash groaned as he awoke, he didn't want to open his eyes .It hurt too much when he heard sobbing and his mind flashed back to the smiling red head he had dreamt about so much. He bolted up ignoring the pain, he felt and looked around. He saw Misty sitting one leg stretched out, the other tucked in, her hands her holding her up and her face was cast downwards.  
He stood up shakily and stumbled towards her. She looked up a shimmering tear trailed down her angelic face, not the first. It looked like she had been crying for years. Her eyes suddenly filled with hope.  
" Oh my god, you're alive" she said in shock   
Her hand flew up to her mouth and she gazed at him. She shook her head in disbelief.  
" When I saw you lying there all still, I thought you had ...." she cried , tears streaming down her face again.  
Ash sat down next to her instantly.  
"Misty, it's ok, I'm alive and your alive"  
"I have waited for four years to hear you call me Mist  
and when I saw you I thought you'd died trying to protect me and I couldn't bear the thought of not having you in my life. Now even having you in my dreams. Ash I felt like someone had just snatched my soul from me and told me I was just an empty shell of a person when I saw you lying there and I tried to move but I just couldn't and I couldn't search for my Pokemon. It was the scariest moment of my life and all I could was cry" Misty sobbed.  
Ash put his arm around her shoulder and held her protectively. He never wanted to see any harm come to her. She was freezing cold but he felt a tingling warmth for touching her too.  
"Misty, it's ok. We'll find your Pokemon and we'll find the others and we'll never have to separated for that long again. I sure that it was you in the cinema and then when your friend Jack came up to me. He confirmed my suspicions." Ash told her.   
Misty rested her shoulder on his head.  
"Jack makes a lot of mistakes but he's not so bad when you get to know him"  
"Why did you do it Ash?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her puzzled and she looked back at him with watery eyes.  
"Why did you risk your life for me?" she asked.  
"I um because you, are you ok?' he asked changing the subject. Misty looked down at her outstretched leg.  
"My leg hurts. I can't move" she answered.  
Ash stood up and walked down to examine it. he inspected it, it was bruised and possibly broken. He clicked his tongue and held his chin in his hand.  
"What's wrong with it?' Misty asked.  
"We're going to have to amputate it" he answered severely  
"What?" Misty cried in alarm. He grinned at her.  
"Psyche" he yelled at her.  
"Ash, that wasn't funny" Misty cried, laughing slightly.  
"Sure it was" he teased.  
He stood up left for a few minutes and returned with a large stick.  
"Glad to see you didn't go anywhere" he teased her,  
"Don't mock the afflicted"  
Ash grabbed her around the stomach and lifted her up . He handed her the stick and she propped herself with the stick. she had to limp and it was difficult.  
"This is kind of awkward" she said, trying to maintain her balance.  
"That's why I'm going to help" he told her. He held an arm around her waist, not too tight that it would stop from doing anything but falling over. Ash felt tingly, feeling her breathing and her soft skin.  
Misty looked at him and smiled.  
"Well Ash, if I didn't know you any better I'd swear your just using any excuse to touch me" she joked.  
Ash blushed beet red and turned away  
"What, never" he cried.  
"Great move Ash" he thought angrily.  
"Great move Misty" Misty thought at the same time.  
  
  



	6. The Misty mystery chapter 6

  
  
I do not own Pokemon. I own Pokemon merchandise AND MAYBE SOMEDAY I SHALL HAVE IT ALL MWHA HA HA   
But I own the story, don't steal it. Anyone who wants to email me with questions [not about why Misty wouldn't run away from Jack in the first place or why Jack didn't let her go. I have explained to the best I can and after that I just don't know] comments or just wants to chat my email address is Doddlebabe@hotmail.com  
P.s This chapter is really boring so don't expect too much.Sorry about the delay ,our Internet connection was having a few problems  
  
  
"So you guys were the guy and the girl we saw flying and surfing across the river?" Ash asked  
  
"Yep, I'm the trainer of the Gyrados, Dewgong, Tentacool and Jigglypuff" Misty replied.  
  
The pair was making their way through the forest. Misty was limping and clinging on the crutch made out of wood and Ash was helping her. His arm was around her waist and keeping her balanced. Neither of them had a clue where to go. They were searching for all Misty's Pokemon, which was now a large number. The new team of Pokemon, and the original team. The reason that she was allowed more then six were because she was considered dead so they didn't keep her Pokemon numbers on file.  
  
"It's so weird, a couple of hours ago, you were a memory and a time in my life that I would give anything to change and now I am helping you walk, talking to you and just generally being with you. I can't believe that you're back" Ash stated, feeling ecstatic but a little too tired to show it.  
  
After good nights sleep, he'd probably be bouncing off the walls, shouting at everyone that she was back. It would probably be just like when he was twelve and he had won the Masters league he had never been so happy in his life but his celebrations had been cut short by the news about his best friend. At the time he would never admit that Misty was his best person friend but she was.   
  
Misty looked at him, her large aquamarine eyes filled with a number of emotions. She feared for her Pokemon's safety, she felt delight that Ash was back and she felt THAT feeling. A feeling she had when she had first met Ash and a feeling that rarely ever went away, if anything it only ever grew stronger. It was a feeling she could feel all over her body mostly in the chest area and the pit of her stomach. It was a warm feeling and some days she'd feel it so strong that it would give her a little spring in her step and a sweet little song in her head. What she always considered strange about the feeling she had, the songs she always hummed and sang softly or just ran through her mind were always about love or the way sometimes to feeling would make her say the strangest thing. That feeling was the reason that she would always say something was "so romantic".  
  
"You are all grown up" she blurted out inspecting the tall masculine figure next to her.  
  
"My mom nearly cries everytime I visit her" Ash remarked,  
  
"Can you blame her, I feel sad looking at you. You're not the little ten-year   
Old running around with such enthusiasm that I made friends with or made enemies with" Misty replied, smiling to herself.  
  
"That bike was the scourge of my existence" Ash joked, thinking back to arguments had over the bike.  
  
"Well one good thing did come out of that bike incident" Misty told him.  
  
"Like what?" Ash asked, cynically.  
  
"You met me." Misty replied, smiling.  
  
"Yeah but what was the good thing?" Ash asked innocently  
  
Misty stuck out her tongue at Ash and he stuck his tongue back at her. They both burst out laughing, and enjoyed acting like kids again.  
  
"So if you're the trainer of Gyrados, Tentacool, Dewgong and Jifgglypuff that would make you a pretty good trainer" Ash stated.  
  
"It would make me a better trainer than I used to be, but no match for the ultimate master. When I first met you I thought you were a little loser then I learned that you really did love Pokemon. No matter how unpleasant that lesson was. Eughh, makes me shudder to think of it"  
  
"I remember the things I would do and you wouldn't raise an eyebrow. Ever get it, where someone tells you that you're not good at something you love and you try doubly as hard to prove em wrong?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That what drove me most of time. To prove people who doubted me wrong and a lot of the time I wanted to show you I was a good trainer " Ash continued.  
  
Misty looked down tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Misty I didn't mean to make you cry, that was ages ago and it was a good thing. You made me want to be a better trainer and you made me want to be a better person" Ash cried, not realising what he blurted out.  
  
"It's not that *sniff* it's just that when *sniff* you said that stuff about you wanted to be a better trainer because of me I thought of how when I was younger I used always try to make my sisters proud of me as a trainer.   
It was never fair, I won so many gym battles for them and they'd just tell me something about them being beautiful and me being a runt and never being anything more in their eyes. That's when I left home, I wanted to show them but I wanted to prove to myself that I was a good trainer and I haven't seen my sisters in ages. I miss them so much. I don't how they are or if their okay or anything. They're my only family in the world" Misty sobbed.  
  
"As soon as we find your Pokemon, get your leg better and get that little punk  
back, we can go and see your sisters. I know that they missed you" Ash promised her.  
  
Misty looked at him in alarm and shook her head defiantly. She stopped moving, Ash stopped and looked at her quizzically  
  
"No way, Ash. I may not like Jack. In fact he drives me crazy and he messed up a whole lot too and caused this whole 4-yr. gap in my life but if it weren't for him, I'd probably still be stuck with Butch and Cassidy. I don't want you to run around fighting my fights for me and I don't want you to hurt Jack. When it comes to kidnappers, he's not so bad and if I want to hurt him then I will. What he did was to me not to anyone else"  
  
"You think that just because Jack only involved you in this scheme that no one else was involved. Whether you like it or not, when you made friends me and Brock and Tracey, you made friends for life. You are a part of our lives. I couldn't imagine my life without you all the time and the same went for Brock and Tracey and the way you are so happy about us being back means the same for you. We lost one of our best friends for four years, the only girl I ever felt so comfortable around. We could be ourselves around you. Brock goes crazy if he sees any girl around but around you her could just have a friend with you. Don't you get that? We lost a best friend and you say that this has nothing to do with us"  
  
"You know why I want you to leave Jack alone? He sorta grew on me.   
I know what he did and he knows it was almost satanic to do what he did, but Jack tried to do the right thing. He was scared at the thought of getting in trouble with the police, which I will admit was cowardly but he tries. He cares for his Pokemon; he kept us all fed, reasonably sheltered. He made me realise something's. Like how much I took for granted. He tries, Ash and I admire that in anyone, except for Team Rocket or someone evil but he's not evil, he gets things totally screwed up but he's not evil. I should be allowed to fight my own corner, you know that I have always been able to defend myself"  
  
"You know I'm not actually in the mood to hear about how great the guy who ruined your life and hurt your friends and family is"  
  
"I'm not defending what he did, I'm telling you to let me deal with himself. I don't need a knight in shining armour"  
  
"Then I guess you don't need anyone's help at all"  
  
" No I don't"  
  
"You know that's always been your problem, you've never been able to admit when you need someone's help. I'm outta here"  
  
Ash stormed off, Misty turning her back and limping away the opposite direction.  
Ash felt a mixture of emotions, anger at Misty and himself. Regret and guilt were also burning in his mind. Something they both had in common was overwhelming stubbornness. He continued walking at a fast pace when he thought about how a person with a very injured leg was supposed to get out a place they had to fall down a waterfall to get to. It was impossible, but if it could be done it would just be extremely painful. He realised that Misty was just acting defensive because she knew that the way she was, she was completely helpless and he knew from experience that Misty hated to be helpless. He turned around bounding through the forest, the way Misty had gone. He saw a figure in the distance, crouching on the ground  
  
"He right, damn him, he's right. I need his help, look at me, I'm on the ground and I can't get back up. I'm beginning to take everything for granted again. I should have told him the second I saw him. I've been afraid of doing that since I was a kid but the more I think of it, the scarier it gets. My leg is so sore, I hope it's nothing permanent" Misty thought to herself, as she tried to push herself up but failed, resulting in pain. She let out a moan of pain.  
  
"Misty?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
Ash walked up in front of her and Misty looked up at him. He had a sympathetic face and she looked at him, trying to hide her pain.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked.  
  
Misty bit her lip; they both knew that if she accepted she would be admitting that she needed his help. She did but she didn't know if she wanted to admit it. Ash waited, praying she would. He didn't want to make her think that he thought she couldn't do anything. He didn't want to bruise her pride, he just really hoped that she would swallow it. They both waited in silence for a few minutes when Misty finally nodded. She did more than nod though  
  
"Ash I am a very proud person and it's hard for me ever to admit that I need help but I do, more than I ever have in my life. I was afraid you wouldn't come back, I doubted that you'd come back but I am glad that you did. I need your help to get better and to find my Pokemon and I need your help with so much more things than I ever led on"  
  
"I was mad at first but then I realised that you're you and that without you even asking me, I would help you"  
  
Misty smiled gratefully at him. He helped her up and they began walking ahead. They walked in silence enjoying the walk with each other. Neither could have dreamt that this would happen.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you mean what you said back there about me making you want to be a better person?"  
  
" Yeah I did"  
  
Misty felt that warm tingly feeling she had, bubbling away in her stomach. They continued walking and chatting   
  
"I don't get it, Ash. Ever since I knew you you've been dreaming of becoming a Pokemon master and now you're unhappy?" Misty asked, puzzled.  
  
"I had one goal in my life and I achieved it but afterwards I have nothing. I mean when I think of the best times of my life, I think of when we were kids and travelling around trying to become Pokemon masters. And everywhere I go, people get all fussy about me, I just want to be normal again"   
  
"But you're not normal, your famous" Misty told him.  
  
Ash gave her a 'that was the understatement of the year' look.  
  
"You know that" she added.  
  
"I just wish that I could be going around trying to achieve my goals again and everyone would just see me as a normal guy. I wish that this fame stuff would just go away"  
  
"You could lose on purpose" Misty suggested,   
  
"I couldn't do that,"  
  
Misty was about to say something when she saw something blue by the riverbank, and she nearly threw up. Ash looked over and turned away quickly. Misty gasped suddenly  
  
"Tentacool" she cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my Tentacool"  
  
  
"James you idiot, they were supposed to suck up all the Pokemon not blow them all away" Jessie yelled at James.   
  
James was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"I was playing with it earlier and I guess I must have switched it to blowing away mode" he replied   
  
"See that's what happens when you trust humans" Meowth commented.  
  
Meowth looked up and saw Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Growlithe, Sandshrew, Fearow, Oddish, Scyther, Venonat, Marril, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Charizard, Kingler, Onix, Geodude and Vulpix glaring at them.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's running away again" Jessie, James and Meowth yelled as they raced away from the Pokemon.  
Brock and Tracey turned around and looked at Jack, angrily  
  
"You have some serious explaining to do" they told him.  
  
"I know but what's more important is finding those two, so I say we work together and then everyone can take chunks out of me" Jack suggested.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"We have to make our way into town and get help first" Tracey stated.  
  
"Of only Cee cee was here" Brock groaned.  
  
"Brock you always want Cee cee to be there" Tracey remarked.  
  
"This I ask you, Tracey. Do you not see Cee cee everytime we're near her? She is so bbbbbbeeeeeeaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuttttttiiiiiiiiffffffffuuuuuulllllllllll!!!!!!!!"  
  
"She's so what?"  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
"Ahh, I didn't quite catch that one"  
  
"Clearly"  
  
"Well you did request a pretty busdriver"  
  
"But I never expected someone like Cee cee and she's smart and funny and has morals and good character and she is so pretty"   
  
"I can't get over how Misty looks" Tracey said,  
  
"I know, Misty was always cute but now she's a stunner"  
  
"What she looks the same as the day I met her" Jack said  
  
"She probably changed gradually, she changed a tiny bit every day but you never noticed the changes but now when we see her all the changes have mounted up" Tracey explained.  
  
"We have to get going though" Brock pointed out.  
  
Brock and Tracey mounted Onix and Jack climbed on Rapidash.  
  
Ash's Pokemon decided to look for them himself so the guys decided to let them search and the other Pokemon  
Went away with their trainers.  
  
"Pi pika chu chu pika , Pi pikachu PIKACHU!" Pikachu called to the other Pokemon. They nodded and headed off through the forest in search of the two missing trainers  
  
Ok please read and review and I know this part was boring. I might take a while getting chapter 7 up, I have really important exams so I'll have to do some study. Just sit tight and I'll get the next part ASAP  
Nibbs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Misty Mystery chapter 7

Ok, this story will be coming to an end soon. The next chapter, #8 shall be the  
last.  
Please read and review.  
I don't own Pokemon but I do own Cee cee and Jack, they are mine forever.  
Anyway please read and review.  
If you want to get in contact with me, my email address is:  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com  
  
I'd like to say as well, I have a partner so to speak. I'd like to thank  
Moonfairy2000  
for proof reading this, which was sooooooooo nice of her.  
Thanks Moonfairy.  
**  
  
"Tentacool!" Misty cried, limping over towards the Tentacool.  
  
It wasn't moving so she shook it, and tears started streaming down her face. Ash  
ran over  
to her, and they both sat in silence, gazing at the still Tentacool. Misty  
closed her eyes,  
trying to stop the tears from flowing. This hurt her; she raised Tentacool since  
she had first  
met Jack. Tentacool was one of her friends, and Misty was a naturally loyal  
person to her  
friends. She was always true to her friends, and Tentacool was no exception.  
Tentacool reminded  
her of Ash, Brock, and Tracey. Her Tentacool reminded Misty of so much and now  
he was gone.  
  
"Misty," Ash said, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Misty opened her eyes and a few tears streamed down her face and landing on the  
ground.  
Her attention was drawn to the slight movements of her Tentacool.  
  
Ash smiled to himself as he watched Misty's expression change. He could swear he  
could feel  
physical pain in his chest when he saw Misty upset like that. Maybe that's the  
strength of his  
feelings for her, he didn't know, but now she was beaming and looking radiant.  
An Inner Light  
was shining through he could sense the joy in her heart.  
  
"Tentacool. You're ok!" she cried hugging him.{I know hugging a Tentacool would  
be so gross,  
but she likes it.}  
  
The Tentacool, stirred a bit more and let out a weak cry. He tried to reassure  
his trainer  
that he was ok, nd he knew that the kind pretty red head he knew as trainer, or  
as Misty,  
would be worried about his condition. She raised a strong Tentacool and now he  
wanted to prove  
it to her, he never liked to be fussed over. He wanted to show Misty that she  
raised him well  
and show him that he could be counted on to help when he was needed to. His  
plans backfired;  
from after, he thought, was cry to show Misty that he was alright, when he only  
worried  
his trainer.  
  
"Oh Tentacool, are you ok?" she asentked, concerned.  
  
"He probably needs a rest." a voice said from behind Tentacool.  
  
Tentacool felt a pair of hands picking him up and suddenly he was facing a man  
about Misty's  
age with black hair looking at them both. If Tentacool were a person instead of  
a Pokemon,  
he'd probably have ended being Misty's big brother. He glared at the new comer  
and blamed him  
for  
Misty's injury, or his own injuries, and for the lack other Pokemon. He spat  
out a tiny bit of  
poison, originally intended to hit Ash bit landed few inches away form himself  
and Misty.  
  
"Tentacool, that was mean, apologize!" Misty told Tentacool, annoyance seeping  
into her voice  
  
"That's ok, I know he's just protective."  
  
"That's no excuse, Tentacool, apologize to Ash."  
  
Tentacool looked at Ash realizing this was the same guy that Misty chatted away  
to Dewgong  
and Jigglypuff about. Ash handed Misty a spare Pokeball he had and she returned  
Tentacool  
so he could rest and hopefully heal some of wounds They started walking Misty,  
in a better  
mood, and as a result Ash was in a better mood at seeing Misty so happy.  
  
"Ash my leg hurts and I wanna go to sleep!" Misty complained, weakly.  
  
They had been walking for hours, the sun was rising and morning was creeping in.  
They still had  
no idea where they where.  
  
"We have to keep going, c'mon this is nothing compared to the hikes we used to  
take when we were  
kids," he answered.  
  
"True."  
  
Ash continued walking on ahead when he a thump behind him. Instead of the figure  
that should  
have been behind him he saw nothing but the trees and a crumpled mound. He  
rushed back and  
knelt down beside Misty, who was the crumpled mound.  
  
"I fell down." she stated.  
  
They both were incredibly exhausted, and when you get so tired, you don't even  
know what  
you're saying, and you don't remember it.  
  
"That's ok, I can carry you," Ash told her.  
  
"But you're not a dwarf!" Misty pointed out, they were both exhausted and now  
they weren't  
even aware of what they were saying  
  
"Yeah, but that's ok coz I'm not Koga?"  
  
"Wait, wait. No, wait no, that doesn't seem right, where's your apple suit?"  
Misty asked.  
  
Ash was carrying on his back and her arms were thrown his neck loosely and her  
head was resting  
on his shoulder.  
  
"I haven't got any milk." Ash explained.  
  
"And your missing barbecue sauce." Misty added.  
  
"Maybe if I ask Monkachu he's get me some milk sauce," Ash suggested  
  
"Nah, Monkachu is out to get my shoe, I saw that they hated each other at first  
sight,"  
Misty argued.  
  
"Maybe your shoe started it."  
  
"My shoe's innocent in all this scandal of beach sandals and Celine Dion."  
  
"You smell great."  
  
"I smell of ghosts."  
  
"What do ghosts smell of?"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"Well I like your smell, it's nice."  
  
"You're all grown up."  
  
"No thanks to the Mankeys of the Mankey overlord. He's got it in for me. Did  
your shoe  
just glare at me?" Ash asked, looking down at the runner that bounced along as  
they both  
walked  
  
"I have an idea to end the suffering," Misty cried, as she kicked off her shoe,  
it landed  
with a splash in the nearby river.  
  
"Hey, your shoes flying away!"  
  
"No stupid, I threw it away, I as getting tired of two shoes anyway."  
  
"Do your feet feel more like boy bands now?"  
  
"No, should they?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Hey Ash, I love you and you're black hair and your hat and your Monkachu even  
if he does  
think he's better than the Mankeys of the Mankey overlord. I loved you ever  
since we were  
kids but I never told you." Misty piped up  
  
"You mean that?" Ash asked hopefully.  
  
His question was answered by the sound of soft breathing and the arms around his  
neck going  
limp. He yawned and realized that him walking, this tired and, in the dark would  
achieve  
nothing. He stopped and laid down the girl he considered the best thing that  
ever happened  
to him on the ground gently.  
  
She let out a moan and stirred a small bit. It was getting colder and both  
needed to be warm.  
Ash removed his jacket and draped it over Misty. He sat staring at the river  
when he looked  
over at Misty. Her face was alight from the moonlight and he could have sworn  
he saw the  
corner of her lips turn up and a weak smile formed on her perfect lips.  
  
Misty, before he left Pallet town, that name meant nothing to him. It was just a  
weird name  
you might hear on the one of those daytime soap opera's about the beautiful, and  
incredibly  
rich, but who faced unbelievable problems most of which concerned amnesia. Ash  
grinned,  
he could hardly say Misty's name was like a daytime soap opera one, his name was  
Ash and  
his other friend was Brock. Tracey was a normal name, but not for a guy. Misty's  
name, though,  
meant nothing back then and now it meant everything. He thought about this when  
a voice cried  
out in distance. He turned around and scanned the area they where. He shivered  
when he had an  
idea. He crawled over to where Misty lay, and he felt her warmth instantly. He  
snuggled up to  
her and wrapped his arms around her. This would them both stay warm and he  
always wondered  
what it would be like to hold her like this, just like they were together.  
  
It felt right.  
  
Ash yawned as he opened his eyes, it took him a while to realize where he was  
when he froze.  
He was lying on the ground, his arms wrapped around Misty. He couldn't move  
without waking her  
up and waking her up would result in her seeing him hugging her. He stayed still  
trying to keep  
his breathing at normal rate. Fear and happiness both came as a result of his  
little idea that  
seemed like such a great idea last night. He heard a groan and felt the body he  
was holding  
move, his heart started pounding at scary rate and he was breaking into a sweat.  
Misty felt  
something warm around, her leg was still sore and she began to sit up when she  
noticed it was  
an arm around her.  
  
Ash only noticed that there was something on his leg at this stage, and Misty  
sat up, and  
noticed the small electric mouse on Ash's leg. She was distracted enough to  
forget about  
waking with Ash's arm around her.  
  
"Pikachu?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
The small mouse looked up at the sound of his name and looked up instantly at  
his trainer.  
  
"Pikapi!" it cried out excitedly and jumped into Ash's arms.  
  
"Hey Buddy, I missed you, are the others ok?" he asked, rubbing Pikachu's head.  
  
Misty smiled at him and looked around and saw the rest of the Pokemon coming  
towards them.  
When Squirtle saw Misty he let out a cheerful "Squirtle!" and ran over to her  
and into her  
arms. That was when Pikachu noticed the red head he hadn't seen in God knows  
how long sitting  
right next to them both. Squirtle hugged Ash and Pikachu leapt onto Misty's lap  
who smiled  
warmly at  
him. She hugged him. Misty giggled, and thenshe saw a white seal struggling up  
the beach.  
  
Dewgong?" she asked, scrunching up her face and trying to see the distant  
figure better.  
Her face instantly changed to one of delight, she bolted up and started racing  
down towards  
still limping and ignoring the pain in her foot. Pikachu had taken this chance  
to climb up  
on her shoulder and was watching. Misty saw a small hill and skidded down it,  
causing more  
pain than she ever deserved, but she didn't care about the pain that made her  
want to faint.  
She crashed to the ground in front of Dewgong and pushed herself up. Dewgong  
looked at her and  
her eyes lit up. Jigglypuff jumped up behind Dewgong, and Misty had never been  
so happy in all  
her life, but she still felt fear about the safety of her Gyrados.  
  
**  
  
Cee cee yawned as she took a sip of her drink and listened to some brown haired  
pretentious  
know-it-all. He couldn't stop talking about himself for two seconds to even ask  
her second  
name or what it is and not the shortened version. She couldn't count the number  
of he ran his  
fingers though his perfectly styled hairdo that probably cost all of Cee cee's  
wages for the  
year to get done. He flipped his hair and turned to her.  
  
"And my Mother has brown eyes yet somehow I ended up with these ravishing pools  
of beauty that  
I call my eyes. Every girlfriend I ever had says I've got the most gorgeous  
eyes they ever  
saw and when I reflect on it, I realize quite frankly they were absolutely  
right,"  
he continued, inspecting his eyes in the knife he was holding up, and he turned  
to Cee Cee,  
"I noticed your eyes."  
  
Cee cee gave him a forced smile that looked like it was forced, "I do have two  
eyes, you'd be  
surprised how may people tell me that I do," she replied, sarcastically.  
  
"And as for my nose, well I DO get that from my mothers side, see how well it's  
formed,"  
he continued.  
  
{Enjoy it while you can because in precisely five seconds I am going ram my fist  
into it and  
it will be so out of joint they won't even how it ever was a nose)  
  
"Yes that's the first thing I noticed about you," Cee cee said, desperate and  
get back to the  
guy who actually made her feel beautiful.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have to powder my nose, take the shine of it, not that it  
could possibly  
improve my appearance in any possible way," he said.  
He chuckled away to himself heartily, and Cee Cee fake laughed.  
  
Grabbing her coat and hat, leaving her half of the bill, and rushed out. She  
walked down the  
street, dejectedly. It was true what they say all the good ones were either gay,  
married, or  
in  
her case, scarily feminine. She smiled thinking how he could probably give her  
tips on hair  
styling and make up.  
  
"Hey Cee cee!" a voice yelled from behind her. She turned around and saw Brock,  
Tracey, and  
some guy she never met running towards her. They stopped when they reached her.  
  
"Ash{Breath}! Misty {Breath}! Big Wave {Breath}! Gone!" Brock said, still  
trying to catch his  
breath.  
  
"Say what?" Cee cee asked.  
  
"Ash found Misty" Tracey explained.  
  
"That's so great" Cee cee shrieked, delighted.  
  
"But we don't know where they are!" Brock said.  
  
Cee cee looked at them in dismay and turned her gaze on Jack, "And who are you?"  
  
"They guy who caused all this messiness," Tracey explained.  
  
"And yet, you haven't been punched?" Cee cee asked, in disbelief.  
  
"We decided to delay the brutally killing him until we have our little love  
birds back,"  
Tracey explained.  
  
They were about to race to to the entrance of the town when Cee cee stopped  
Brock.  
  
"This is probably the completely wrong time for this, and I know that it's  
inappropriate,  
but humor me for a minute." Cee cee said.  
  
"Ok." Brock said.  
  
"What do I have to get you to ask me out?" she demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know we always just joked around about it, but isn't there a tiny bit of you  
want to go  
out with me, because I know all of me wants to go out with out you!"  
  
"Cee cee, are you crazy? Of course, I always wanted to!"  
  
"HEY GUYS THERE THEY ARE!" Tracey yelled, as he saw two figures approaching them  
with a  
team of Pokemon beside them.  
  
Misty looked up from staring at the ground and saw four people standing there.  
She let a  
cheer and Ash looked over and did the same. Brock, Tracey, Jack, and Cee cee all  
tore down to them. Jack threw his arms around Misty, who hugged him happily.  
  
"Wow, your Misty, I understand why all this commotion was caused over you," Cee  
cee remarked.  
Misty looked at her blankly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cee cee," Cee said, extending a hand.  
  
"My name's Misty," Misty replied, while shaking Cee cee's hand.  
  
Tracey hugged Misty tightly. "We though we'd never see you again," he said,  
amazed  
at everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
"And leave you guys have all the fun, never." Misty joked.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
**  
To be continued...  
Ta da, please tell me what you think of this wait no, just give me a nice   
review.  
Lots of love,  
Nibbs  
  
  



	8. The Misty Misty chapter 8

The last chapter and I'm choked up. Please keep an eye out for my stories by me. Please review, review. C'mon. This chapter reveals some truth about Jack so if you wanted to know about him, it's in here. Sorry about the delay  
I don't own Pokemon and I won't pretend to.  
  
  
  
The start of the ending  
  
{After this battle, I start this great big loop all over. I can never be let out of it. Dragging Brock and Tracey around and Misty. Misty has always been like a Moltres or something, she always been so free and wild. I know she stopped me from doing crazy things but she always wanted to be completely free. By continuing this, I'm caging her. She is meant to be free, never to be caged. I can't leave her again though; she made me feel free when she was back. But I'm being selfish I can't honestly expect her to give her life so she can sit in a bus for hours on end. What do I do?}  
  
Ash stared straight ahead of him, completely absorbed in his own thought stream. He came out to find Gyrados; he was the only Pokemon of Misty's they hadn't found. It was early in the morning early enough, so that he was the only one awake. Brock and Tracey were delighted to have Misty back and soon they were having a long conversation .Cee cee was giggling and asking Misty questions about Ash and Brock and Tracey when they were younger. Jack was silent, gazing out the window. As if he was thinking about an important decision.  
  
Ash was gone when Misty woke up and Brock, Tracey and Cee cee weren't awake. She pulled on a navy top with two red stripes across the arms and a red hood with a red logo on the front. She threw on an old pair of jeans. She saw Jack sitting on a set of swings in the playground nearby. Pulling on a pair of runners and tying her hair up in messy bun she ran outside to talk to him.   
  
"Boo" she yelled at him, nearly making him jump out of his skin.   
He turned around and smiled at her weakly. Usually when Misty did something like that, Jack retaliated but all he did was turn back to staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey I'd hate to tell ya but that leaf isn't all that interesting" Misty joked seating herself on the swing next to Jack.  
  
He still didn't respond and Misty was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Do you know I have a little sister?" he asked, interrupting the silence.  
  
"Really what she's like?"  
  
"She's going to be great Pokemon trainer. She loves her baby Eevee. She's pretty short, thus why I call her shrimp. She's got brown hair that she ties up in two plaits but she's got a scruffy fringe and she wears her favourite jumper. I can still remember what she looked like, the day I left. She was wearing this bright pink jumper that had this little strings at the sleeves so the end of the sleeves sorta flopped down, like medieval clothes. She was wearing jeans and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail because my baby sister never wears her hair neatly. My Mom used to brush her hair and it was always really curly. She had light brown curly hair but then she'd always mess it up.  
  
"When I was a kid I used to do that kinda stuff too"  
  
"She's going to be ten soon"  
  
"So she's going to be leaving on her own Pokemon adventure?" Misty asked, knowing that something was seriously upsetting Jack.   
  
For the insulting she did to him and no matter how much she acted like she hated it and even the circumstances in which they met, Jack was a good guy.  
  
"Yeah and we made a promise that we'd meet up when she was old enough to and me being the experienced trainer that I would be that. We'd travel around for a short while, well some friends and us we'd met along the way. I mean I'm going to be coming face to face with the cutest little brunette with the brightest green eye's that always were so proud of me. We lived with my Dad because my Mom left after giving birth to Ginny, I know it sounds lame but her name is Virginia. Misty, I love Ginny more than anything else I could ever imagine. Ginny means the world to me. My dad used to disappear for days on end at times, on business he used to say but we knew that he just couldn't handle minding two children on is own. I don't remember much about my Mom but I have this vague memory of her, she looks just like Ginny. My dad never looked Ginny straight in the eyes, never once, which always made Ginny feel unwanted. I remember when we were younger, I used to lie in my bed, and counting the days I'd have till I got to leave home and become a trainer and then Ginny would walk in, in tears because she thought Dad hated her. The nights we spent, just talking and I just hugged her, that's all she wanted."  
  
Misty was shocked, Jack had never revealed anything of his past and now all of a sudden he was telling her very memory that he had. She was stunned, he had a baby sister that he cared so much about, that he never once mentioned. This was  
  
"Mind altering" Misty said, shocked.   
Her pretty eyes were fixed on the patch of grass directly ahead of them, her expression aghast.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, apparently finding the same patch of grass as fascinating as Misty was finding it.  
  
"I just can't believe that you have such a past that I never knew about"  
  
"Hey my life didn't begin when I met you, that's the part of my life when it began to get confusing"  
  
"So when are you going to be meeting Ginny?" Misty asked, looking at the boy she suddenly was seeing in a different light.  
  
"Any day now and what have I got to show for it. Misty I have wasted my life. The only thing in my life is a forced friend who's going to be leaving me as soon as possible"  
  
"Jack that's not true, you've got great Pokemon who really care about you and well now I'm not sure about what's going to happen to us"  
  
Misty stood up, her mind swirling with emotions, the facts, her loyalty and appreciation of friendship. They were all meshing together to give her the biggest dilemma of her life. She stood up to leave; she had serious thinking to do. She was walking away and gave Jack a look over her shoulder. The decision she was about to make would influence both their lives. That was to say she was the one who made the decision.   
  
  
Ash pumped his fit in the air, at the sight of the Pokemon centre, holding a Pokeball he ran towards it. His heart was beginning to pound with excitement. He burst through the doors, startling Nurse Joy who looked at him, concerned.  
  
"Could you please revitalise this Pokemon" he panted, handing her a Poke ball.  
  
"Certainly Mr Ketchum but could you do me a favour. Could you convince your friend to eat something? I'm getting worried, she's rather pale, she hasn't said a word, she won't eat and she won't take a lie down. She's staring out the window and I don't think that it can be good for her" Nurse Joy said, pointing over at the figure sitting cross-legged on the floor gazing out the window.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked, worried. His concern for her overriding his longing to hold her in his arms and tell her he was crazily in love with her. Misty didn't even acknowledge his presence; nothing in the world seemed to exist to her.  
  
"Misty what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.   
She finally snapped out of her world. She looked at him and he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"How do you decide whether you should bail on a friend?" she choked out,  
  
"Misty is this is, is this about Jack?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't care what you or Brock or Tracey or Cee cee who by the way is such a sweetheart and is she going out with Brock? think. Jack is a friend, one of my greatest and now I have to decide if I should leave him behind or not. I don't know what to do but I know that I can't run from my decision, I have to make it on my own" she continued.   
  
"Misty, look at me" Ash told her. Misty looked into his eyes and a rush of memories came flowing back. The amount of times she caught herself gazing into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Misty your right, this is a decision that you do have to make on you own. I mean we could tell you to dump him but then you'll always wonder what could've been and you'll always hold us responsible. We don't feel the way you do for Jack and we can't unless we went what you two went through but we will always be waiting for you. I will wait for you to make your decision and I won't care how long it will take because you'll be worth the wait. Since the day that I met you I knew there was something special about you and you think that I am stupid enough to ever let you get away again. I love you, ok? Ever since we were little kids and I will endure anything to be with you. Whatever choice you decide to make it'll be the right one because you went with your heart. I went with my heat and I ended up confessing my deepest feelings for you. I don't how it will end up and I don't want to know the future, I want to know the present"  
  
"You love me? Oh my God Ash, that is the most amazingly romantic thing I have ever heard. All that praying and longing and wishing with all my heart pays off. Ash I love more than anything and I've known you're the one since the day I met you. I just knew it and I guess it's meant to be" Misty sobbed, overwhelmed by everything that's happened. They leaned in closer and pressed their lips together, sharing the most magical experience either of them ever felt. A part of their hearts opened up and bonded together. They eventually withdrew, Misty felt like her lips were on fire and Ash thought that her lips were the sweetest thing he ever tasted. He couldn't believe it; the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth, this Goddess of the long red hair was in love with him. He looked at Misty and saw that she was thinking something similar to his own thoughts not about the Goddess of the red hair or that stuff it would be what Misty would think about Ash  
  
"So Cee cee, would you like to go steady?" Brock asked, extremely nervous. Cee cee looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Don't we usually have to be going out to be going steady?" she asked  
  
" But I guess it's just that" Brock trailed off and started walking way, looking a little dejected puppy. Cee cee gasped and followed him.  
  
"Wait but what?" she asked.  
  
"I know that I want to be with you and I was afraid that if I did that you'd find out what a loser I was and then you wouldn't ever want to go steady with me"  
  
"Brock that's crazy talk, of course I want to be with you and I think that it's a better idea we bypass the whole dating before going steady. We already know each other well enough " she said smiling, warmly.  
  
"You're not just toying around?"   
  
"Never"  
  
Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and as about to kiss her when he noticed something. A couple on the sofa in the lounge snuggling  
  
"Hey those two are sure snuggling in close to each other" he remarked.  
  
"Isn't that"  
  
"Ash and Misty?"  
  
Ash looked up to see Brock and Cee cee standing above them.  
  
"Hi guys" he squeaked out.  
  
"Hey did you two get together?" Misty asked, noticing Brocks arm around Cee cee's waist.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing?" Brock asked.  
  
"Hey isn't that your friend leaving?" Cee cee asked, pointing at Jack. Jack was leaving the centre, backpack containing everything he needed. Misty bolted up and ran after him  
  
"What was that?" Brock asked watching her  
  
"Misty needs to do this" Ash replied, watching her leave.  
  
  
"Just going to leave me without so much as a goodbye?" Misty demanded.  
  
Jack turned around and saw Misty standing behind him wearing a wounded look.  
  
" Misty I"  
  
" You what Jack? You think you can just leave me. You can't you're my best friend. You can't just leave" Misty cried out, tears beginning to stream down her face.  
  
" I have to, I have to find myself. You're the greatest friend I ever had and I need to go" he answered, not holding back the tears himself.  
  
" But I don't want you to leave, I don't want a friend as a memory, I want a friend"  
  
"Misty, we've changed, I'm always going to remember the times we've had together but it's time to look to tomorrow and not to yesterday"  
  
"And what, we can't be part of each others tomorrow?" she demanded, angrily wiping her nose  
  
"It's time for both of us to fly, we taught each other how to fly but now it's time that we flew"  
  
"I don't care, I just can't imagine things changing, and I can't imagine life without us hanging out abd now you want to leave promise me this thought.  
Friends forever?" Misty asked,  
  
"Forever and a day" Jack answered, throwing his arms around her. They stood there, embracing each other. They both knew this was the last time they would be together. Jack pulled away and began walking away, he looked back and saw Misty standing in the same spot, tears streaming down her face. She was taking this hard, but not harder than he was.  
  
"Hey red head," he called back to her. Misty looked up and saw Jack walking backwards for a small bit.  
  
"This isn't goodbye" he called out. She gave him a watery smile.  
  
"It's just time to fly"  
  
"We'll end up in the same place though"  
  
"You better believe it"  
  
Misty watched as Jack disappeared into the forest,  
  
"Misty? Are you ok?" she heard a concerned voice ask from behind her.   
  
"Yeah it's just the hardest thing I've ever had to do" she replied. Ash walked over to her and placed a protective arm around her shoulder.  
"It's so so so hard" she sobbed, as she walked away with Ash.  
  
  
"Ketchum's one Pokemon has an attack left, this attack can make or break both trainers battles." The voice called out over the loudspeaker.  
  
This was the battle that would either keep Ash as the ultimate Master or drop back into the ranks of an ordinary Pokemon trainer. Ash watched Pikachu, he knew that one Thunder attack would end this battle but ending the battle would start the war, so to speak.  
  
"Pikachu, use ...agility" he yelled.  
  
The crowd erupted in murmurs and whispers.  
  
"He's ending it" Misty said, smiling.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Pikachu lost and with Pikachu's loss, Ash lost his status. Crowds swarmed in to congratulate the new trainer. Misty bounded towards Ash who caught her and hugged her tightly. The new Master walked over to Ash.  
"It was a great battle," he said, holding his hand out.  
Ash shook it and smiled at him.   
  
"I am genuinely happy or you and I wish you the best of luck " he said, graciously.   
The master disappeared into the crowds  
  
"So Ash?" what do we do now?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well lets see, now I have meaning again well now I have you again but now you, me, Brock Tracey and Cee cee travel around by foot and go back to the good old days, how bout it?"  
  
"I'm in" Misty said, pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"You can count on us," Brock said, holding hands with Cee cee  
  
"I'm not going to be left behind" Tracey objected.  
  
"So we're a team again?" Ash asked.  
  
"Definitely"  
  
A month later  
"You know I'm the only one of us who isn't going out with someone else in our group" Tracey pointed out. Misty and Cee cee exchanged smiles and ran up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Better?" they asked.  
"That's enough of making Tracey feel better, you know I feel kinda blue myself" Brock complained, making a sad face.  
"I'm in the depts of depression" Ash added.  
"You hear that?" Misty asked.  
"It sounds like a horse" cee cee remarked.  
They listened to the odd noises coming from the forest. A girl with a pink top ran forward. She was wearing a pair of navy track suit pants with a bright blue stripe down the sides. Her top was pink with a something written in silver and a white puppy on the front. She had a white jacket tied around her waist. Long light brown curls cascaded down her back. She had her hair held back slightly but her hair was so thick it always managed to escape from her scrunchie. A fringe covered her forward and emphasised the emerald green eyes that looked at them. She was about ten or eleven and an attractive one at that.  
A boy Misty and Ash's age followed her. Misty's eyes went wide and he stayed rooted to the spot. The boy looked at her the same way, both parties staying silent.  
  
"Misty?" the boy asked. Misty nodded, still stunned.   
  
Then with a burst of energy and realization she let out a joyous scream.  
  
"Jack" she cried, racing over and throwing her arms around him. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"See red head, I told you we'd end up in the same place" he said, hugging her.  
  
"Your prettier than I last saw you. It's weird only when we separated that I noticed how in actual fact how beautiful you are " he continued.  
  
The girl stepped forward.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ginny2 she said cheerfully.  
  
"Ginny? Wow she's Ginny" Misty said.  
  
"Hey Jack ready to give your Pokemon an esteem lower?" Ash asked, smirking. Jack turned to him.  
  
"Your still a top class Pokemon trainer but I think I should give it a go" Jack replied.   
  
"So you finally learned something?" Misty teased  
  
"Well then let's go" Ash said, pulling out a poke ball  
  
"Wow everything is working out well" Tracey commented watching the battle.  
  
"Sure is"  
  
The End.  
I know it was a weak ending but you should have seen it before I redid it. It would have been as much of a let down as the Blair Witch Project. Please review  
And there shall be more stories by me   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
